The Knowledge of China
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: For Nora Henry, being in the shadows was easy. She was ignored and safe there. No harm could come to her as long as she stayed that way. The only time she came out was when the big businesses needed her to protect their companies from others. But as the voices speak through her mind to go to China, she slowly find out why she is needed there more than ever. Book six of CS.
1. Chapter 1

The bustling street was chaotic and messy in her mind. She was so used to the calm quiet of Vancouver than this; not that Vancouver wasn't a typical city but it was more quiet than here. Yet she had grown to enjoy the Capital quite well as she made her way through Tiananmen Square. She remembered learning of this square and the history before her, the one that most remembered was the Tank Man. The man that stood in front of the column of tanks, standing in front of them as they did whatever they could to get pass him, yet he never faltered his determination. Most don't remember the protest and the massacre of the day, just the man.

"Xiǎoxīn!" someone yelled at her.

Nora dodged out of the way from bicyclist coming her way, "Yíhàn."

The rush was coming faster as she tried to escape it. The whispers were yelling at her once more for her to hurry, that there was much for her to learn yet. For the last couple of months, she has survived the place, most it seemed took pity on her for being the lonely, quiet Canadian working in the country. She was lucky for her one neighbor, the sweet old woman she was. There wasn't a moment when Mrs. Li was at her door offering tea and company. She enjoyed her really, the retired English teacher that made her smile and helped her get around the city and her Chinese.

She finally walked through the doors, leaving the growing crowd behind as she went to her apartment. Pulling down the mask and her hoodie, she let out a sigh of relief as the voices slowed their chatter. It wasn't a bad place where she was, just little and a bit far from her office, but her neighbor made up for that. Opening her door, she threw her coat off, kicking her shoes away and plopped herself on the bed, letting out a tired sigh. She knew it was coming, their whispers practically in sync with one another as she laid there. Rolling to her back, she stared up at the ceiling, waiting for them.

"Alright Ng Mui, Wing Chun, Wu Zhao, I'm ready." she said as she closed her eyes.

She felt herself become submerged in the memories as the two women within her guided her through time and space, making her see what she needed to. Visions of ancient China flew by as they slowed everything down to the beautiful home she had grown so used to seeing. The siheyuan stood tall and strong as he walked the courtyard within, taking the sights of his home. It was things like this that Nora enjoyed when they showed her the past. His adoration, his strength, his knowledge, everything about it was amazing. Yet something about this seemed off.

A young man in white came up to him, his sword close to his side as he approached the man. As usual, he was happy to see him. The smile upon his face as he gestured to the other man to walk with him, yet he did not follow. He stood there, glaring at him, his hand slowly moving to his sword.

"No." Nora whispered as she watched them.

The man stopped and turn to see what was going on only to look at him in fearful curiosity, his own mind wondering if he was implying what his hand was attempting. In a flash, the long blade was released and pointed at him.

"Remember who your teacher is?" he told the man in white.

"Hai, I do, Sensei." with that he charged after him, Japanese coaxing his voice.

With skill and pose, he dodged the blade; catching the Japanese man's arm in a crooked manner as he twisted it. He gave him jabs and hits to his chest yet the Japanese one seemed unfazed. He delivered the same amount of fight as he did. Neither tiring or missing a step. Nora was nearly panicking as she watched as they fought, the rain coming down on them harder and harder. Yelling within the home echoed the yard as four others came forth, watching the chaos ensue.

"Don't do this!" the woman in the green ao dai yelled, "You are brothers, not enemies!"

She tried to grab them but the man in the hanbok stopped her as they continued to fight. It seemed he had finally enough as he grabbed a jian and held little back to him. Finally, it seemed that he overpowered the man as he slouched over his own katana, with it he raised the jian only to pause. His face full of guilt and pain as he looked at the man. The other four stood waiting in wonder to what would happen, but to their own horror and Nora's own, it turned.

With a thrash of his leg, the Japanese man took out his leg, knocking him to the ground as the jian dropped beside him. He tried to gather it back only to have the katana slash down his shoulder and back, the piercing pained cry that left him echoed Nora's mind as she saw his red mandarin jacket open, the blood pouring out of his wound. He looked back at the man, hurt and anger rolling through him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked him.

As angry as the other man was, his face was laced with resentment. His mind trying to figure out what he had just done and why. He tried to reach for him but he pulled back when the jian was facing him once more.

"If this is what you want, then so be it." he told him, "Leave my home, and never return."

The man in white bowed to him, leaving him bleeding in the pouring rain as the others came to his aid.

Nora's eyes flew open and back to the boring ceiling above her. She stifled a cry as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Damn that was harsh as they whispered to her about it.

"He loved him, like a brother eh?" she said sitting up in her bed, clutching her knees to her chest. "I can feel it. He was so heartbroken."

They continued whispering to her, telling her what else to think and to do as she was in Beijing. Then they were suddenly quiet, "Oh now you choose to shut up."

The sudden knocking to her door was her reply of why they were. Wiping her face and adjusting herself, she looked out the door to find Mrs. Li standing outside her door, basket in hand.

She couldn't let the woman in fast enough, "Nǐ hǎo Mrs. Li."

"Nǐ hǎo Nora." she made her way in, setting the basket on her small table. "I have brought many dishes over today for you to try, plus a good spirit and tea."

"You know how to spoil me." Nora laughed as she helped her.

"You work so hard on those things; your poor eyes and hands must ache and your back should be a mess too."

"Nah, I've been around them for years. No harm done to me."

"Yet you wear glasses and constantly crack your fingers and back, don't tell me you are fine." she scolded, handing her a cup, "Here drink this, it will help your bones."

Nora gave in and let the woman pamper her as her mind floated over the latest historical visit. They spoke of the day and what was happening around the area and yet Mrs. Li always had Nora describe Vancouver in detail. All the animals she saw and the beautiful forest that surrounded her as they did their nails together.

"You are stressed. Look at your fingers, they curl. Shame." Mrs. Li said as she painted them.

"It's not that bad, I've had worse."

"We will not speak of worse. I heard that story I'd rather not hear again."

She nodded her head, knowing the woman was right. Her past wasn't a great one and with the accident added to it, it just made it down right sad.

"Have they spoken to you yet?" she changed the subject, making Nora jump. "Yíhàn."

"It's ok and yea right before you got in here actually."

Mrs. Li was one of the only people that knew of the women within her head and never questioned her. In fact, the woman loved hearing her talk about them and what they showed her. The woman nodded as she added a charm to her nail.

"He was at his home, enjoying the evening before the rain. A man in white came, he didn't seem threatening at first until he drew his katana. It was then and when he spoke I realized he was Japanese. They fought hard with one another as others came forth. Not sure where they are from but they were all worried. Telling to stop fighting, to be the brothers they are. Yet it was null. He could've stopped the man in white, yet he couldn't. So, in that moment of hesitant, the Japanese man took him out, leaving a gash upon his back." Nora explained.

"Sounds like Nanjing Massacre." Mrs. Li said.

"The war between China and Japan where the Japanese murdered all those people?"

"Shì de, that one exactly. It was a brutal point between the two countries."

Nora thought about what the woman once said to her as she finished her nailed, "Mrs. Li, you said before that the countries are among us, is he?"

"With what you have told me Nora and what the spirits within have said, I more than believe so. Just like you have the martial arts warriors and the empress within you, I believe that the real China walks among us, yet we have no idea what he looked like." she spoke gently as she held her hands, "And you at least have an idea what he looks like my dear."

"Yes, looks yet no name. They won't give it to me." she sighed.

"Then you have to keep doing what you need to. Work your way around Beijing, learn more of China and the origins that they show you, you'll be surprised of what you may find."

"And that would be?"

"Him."


	2. Chapter 2

"The movements from Genesis have paused momentarily as of now, reason of so is unknown." Ludwig explained as he looked down at the papers before him.

The damn group was getting bigger and stronger each day, showing up in random places and as usual, disappearing. For Yao, it was hell. He hates sitting here and not taking action like he would of in the past. The day they hit out within the Yellow Sea caused enough for him to attack, yet he was told to hold off until further notice.

"How long are we going to sit here and let these assholes continue their bullshit before we go and give it to them?" Alfred spoke what everyone thought.

"Da, I have to agree with him on this." Ivan replied, "It is getting quite troublesome to keep my eye on things."

"That's because your eyes are on your wife most of the time." Arthur chided.

"You are a good one to talk." Francis laughed.

"Enough." Yao raised his voice, "No more of this nonsense, this is serious and must be taken so."

"Thank you." Ludwig nodded at him, "As of now we can only do so much ground wise yet surveillance is something getting stronger and more of an approachable idea. From what I've gathered they are finding some of the best Programmers and Hackers from around the world. They hope that with them, they'll be able to pinpoint better at where they are."

"Isn't that why we have our governments and military?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, yet this is different. Genesis is somehow even avoiding their eyes and it seems that our own are not enough for them, hence forth why they are leaning on the ones that are more highly trained."

Of course, more things out of Yao's reach. Not that he did not like seeing his country flourish in advances, he was like Francis in this manner. He'd rather have the old days then the newer ones. So much had changed over the years, it was hard for him to keep up. He was too traditional as Im Yong stated the other day.

"So, until then we lie in wait like before, even with everything happening around us?" Ivan questioned.

"Yes, for now." Ludwig sat the papers upon the long table as he rubbed his temples.

"I call bullshit-" Alfred spoke up.

"And what else can we do exactly?" Arthur cut him off, just to have Alfred eyes shift to the table, "Exactly. Nothing, there is nothing else we can do. This is out of our hands of military grounds, air, and sea. This is a new warfare that even we have no idea what to gain or have a strategy for. It's up to the younger minds of the world or the nations that handle the new technology better than we can."

"Yet China and Russia sit at one and two for hacking." Alfred pointed.

"Do not get stereotypical with us, young one." Ivan warned.

"Well, Francis and I are also on that chart too. I can see what Lovino can get for us." Feli added.

"Yes, yet I have no clue what I am doing with computers. Brie is more, as you would say, tech savvy, if you please."

"Dude, she's an author, she better know how to function a laptop."

"Must we get back into arguing again?" Yao asked rhetorically.

"Ja I agree, best to let this sit for now until further notice." Ludwig agreed.

"Ja, besides someone is asking for Vati." they heard from the door.

Yao turn to see Marie standing there with Adeline, the little girl rubbing her eyes as she looked at Ludwig. He watched as Ludwig's whole persona changed as his daughter was handed to him, the gentle German lifting from his tongue. Lily followed behind, her eyes searching the room.

"What is wrong Lily?" Yao asked.

"Have you boys seen Alexei? He was playing hide and seek with Liberty and decided to take it to a new level." she replied, looking at Ivan.

"Net podsolnechnik, I haven't seen him." he said, calmer than most would.

With a sigh, Lily left to search for the tot. Yao looked back to ask him why he was so calm only to see the little feet of why under his coat.

"Ivan, when did you gain extra feet?" Feli asked as Liberty came in.

"Found you!" she shouted as she lifted Ivan's coat and Alexei squealed in excitement.

The two little ones ran out of the room, laughing and squealing in happiness as they continued their game. Yao found himself smiling at the children, how adorable and cute they all were.

"How long was he in here Ivan?" Arthur asked.

"I saw him crawl in when we were discussing the foreign affairs." he smiled at the Brit.

"Bloody hell, he heard all that."

"He will be grown one day and hear a lot of this talk. It won't hurt him to get a taste of it."

"Yet he is a bit too young for some discussions." Francis pointed as Jeanne came in.

"Papa, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît." she asked.

"Oui, oui. Un instant." he said, leaving them all behind as Ludwig followed.

"I guess the meeting is adjourned then." Kiku said standing to his feet, "I will retire myself to the office and finish my work."

"Ve, an I'll cook some pasta." Feli dodged out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Energetic like usual, da?"

"You could say that again." Alfred agree with Ivan as a duo of shouts echoed the hall. "I believe those belong to our two dude."

"That it is, getting into trouble." he stated as they heard Amber and Lily scolding them. "Best go before things get worse."

Once the two of them were gone, Yao let out a sigh of content as he and Arthur were left in the room. Truth be told, he missed those days. He missed when they were all so little and played with him. Sitting in his garden as he told them stories of ancient times and myths, watching as their eyes lit up in awe. He missed being needed like that.

"Missing the old days with Kiku and Mei and the others?" he heard Arthur asked.

"Didn't you with Alfred and Matthew?" he gave back, smiling at the man, "Yet now you are to be back in that position."

He watched as Arthur smiled widely over the fact. Yao could still remember seeing Brie heavy with Jeanne, how excited Francis was as their little girl would be there any day. Now, Juliet was with child and Arthur was just the same as Francis was.

"I think I am more nervous than anything. The two boys I raised as brothers yet this one," he paused, "This one is my own flesh and blood. Mine and Juliet's. It's just hard to believe that it's real."

Yao smiled, "Know what it is?"

"A little boy." he heard Juliet reply as she came in making her way to Arthur's side.

"Yes, it seems Ivan and I are the only two that could put the stem on the apple on the first try." Yao laughed at Arthur's words.

"Well then, I must be off." Yao bowed to them, "Have a pleasant evening."

"The same for you Yao." Juliet waved as Arthur nodded, "Now, mother is hungry for Dumplings and Spring Rolls."

"If I were to suggest, go to Black Sesame Kitchen. Very good food and everything to mother's wants."

"Good man, let's go." she laughed as Arthur took her hand.

Yao watched as they left together as he made his own way out of the building. He gained quick glances as he walked by the children, he saw Ivan and Alfred speaking deeply with Liberty and Alexei as Francis helped Jeanne with something in her notebook, Jacque gripped onto his father's leg. Brie stood next to them as she braided Satine's hair, and Marie walked over to Ludwig soothing Adeline back into sleep. He saw Feli move within the small kitchen as Kiku sat there speaking with him over something.

He felt good, looking at all of them and the comfort of family and friends before him, it reassured him that he had all of that before him and even more at home. With one last glance, he finally went home.

The gentle songs of the magpie-robins, larks, and finches filled the air as he sat in the main court. The evening slowly came in as the night grew cooler, and his own body shivered against the chill. The small footsteps caught his ears as they came next to him. He knew that step, knew who was coming to his side before he even saw the usual green ao dai sit beside him.

"I take that the meeting wasn't successful?" Lien smiled as she listened to the birds with him.

"It was usual." he replied. "You're meeting with the others?"

"Decent." she said, "So far my military has a strong hold against the group along with Dorjee. Taj and Prem are just finishing up government things and then they'll be set with us."

"Good. The more we have on our side the better." he nodded to her as his eyes went back to the darkening sky.

"You miss this, don't you?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"This." she pointed to him and her on the bench. "The calm evening just sitting here listening to the night like we did back then."

He smiled, "You were the only one that really sat with me like this."

"That's true." Lien laughed. "Mei was always hanging on Prem as Taj talked about the elephants they had, Kiku was always off in his room writing and drawing, Im Yong was causing havoc most of the time as Dorjee tried to meditate in the garden."

"That it was with them." he laughed, "Yet I still sit and wonder over you all."

Lien didn't have to ask, she knew like the others where his mind laid.

"Sensei, I want to thank you." She spoke up suddenly.

"For what Lien?"

"Being who you are and never giving up on us."

He gave her a puzzled look, trying to figure out what she meant. Lien chuckled as her gaze turned to within his home. Following suit, he saw Philip playing with Dao, the little boy giggling in his father's arms as Lien smiled at them.

"At one point, I feared I wound not be a good mother for him. I was so scared." She confessed to him, "But when he came and was before me I thought if you and how you took care of us all. You never gave up and always tried to give us the best and making sure we became the adults we are today. So, thank you."

His heart felt warm and comfort as she spoke so highly of him. He always felt like he failed them in some way after the fight with Kiku, but hearing her was more than he could have ever imagined.

"I'm glad I did well on all your parts." He said, a sigh of relief escaping him.

"Hey Yao!" The quiet evening shattered as Im Yong came running.

"Yes?"

"Look here, it's your hacker." He said throwing the glowing device into his face.

There were times he loved his family quite well yet when they did things like this, he was ready to punch their heads in.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at the device.

"Read the article." Im Yong replied.

Giving in he read the piece, the article stating how one of Canada's brightest was in China and working under the development of cyber-warfare. He continued reading, learning her knowledge and agility behind the screen and how she helped the industry.

"And that's not the best part." Im Yong nearly jumped in excitement as he scrolled the article farther, revealing his excitement to him.

"Who is Mystic-Sweetheart?"


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd was crazed with envy and greed as she stood there on the platform. The other contestants waiting for the bell as she was, to start the games and finish before the other. Yet she knew she'd win. There was no doubt about it. She glanced over her signature shades as she adjusted her hoodie and bandanna covering her mouth, watching as each player was readying themselves. She could see each weakness of theirs, from physical exhaustion to poor mental counting, she could see everything that they had. The cheers for Mystic-Sweetheart echoed her head as she looked down upon the panel once more. The typical button smasher was the fun one she liked dueling out, and this was a classic for her.

"Up, left slide, x, double square, down circle, swivel left then right, and a combo to finish." she muttered to herself as the announcer called out their names.

When he landed on her, the place went nuts. She could hear people demanding to see her face, to know the real Mystic, yet she'd never satisfy them that. It was safer to stay hidden and out of sight from people. Learned that the hard way.

The announcer raised his arm, as they all prepared to go. Nora counted back, her breaths slowly and steady as her hands twitched to hit the panel. With a drop of the hand and bell ringing out, she was gone. She punched the combo out and nailed the one to her side and used the dead character as a weapon to the other contestant on the other side. She swiftly walked through the game as if it was nothing, calculating each move and attack to the greatest precision. To her this was like neurosurgery, a complex piece that if one mistake is made, the outcome of the person is suffrage or death and she thrived on the thrill.

With three more strikes she was in lead of all the boards and victor to the competition once more. The announcer grabbing her hand and lifting it high for everyone to see. She smiled at the exhilaration she received from it, how she loved being Mystic and no one knowing she was just a quiet little mouse that was lucky to be heard.

It was these events that Nora could feel like herself; be the girl that she knew she was. Yet for her, even voicing her opinion without herself hidden was amazing in its own. Once the trophies and prizes were handed to her, she left the place as fast as she could. One, for her own want to be home and two, the whispers were mad with talking her ears off.

The walked from the expo was quiet, the usual hustle of the city calmer than normal, not that she'd argue over that. Keeping her eyes down, she listened as the women spoke to her, learning more things of the man she saw from them. Since the other day, they had spoken more of him, deeper of his personality and life and what they loved of him. She enjoyed it, hearing them speak so highly of him and Nora found herself falling for a man she didn't believed existed.

Shouts and cries caught her off guard as she walked the street. Turning her head, she found herself looking down a dim alley as she saw men standing over two children. Tears falling down their faces as the men yelled at them, obscure words of hate and belittlement. She couldn't stand for that, couldn't just walk by as everyone else was. Before Nora thought clearly, she ran down the alley and grabbed the two children away from them, pulling them towards the open street. The two little ones looked at her, throwing thanks to her as they took off down the street with each other. She smiled as they ran, only to turn and see the men before her.

"Oh crap." she muttered.

Nora realized her issue a little later than she should've as they came closer to her. Backing away, she prayed that someone would see her, see the dilemma that she had placed herself in. She kept moving as they continued to move closer, only for her luck to fall flat on her ass. Nora tried to scurry away just to have them grab a hold of her, pulling her back deeper in the alley. She panicked, trying her best to fight them as they shouted in Chinese at each other.

The voices in her head were yelling at her to fight, to hold on just a little longer. She was far from giving up yet they overpowered her as they smiled down at her, she felt the full fear roll through her as the voices continued to chatter, to hold on that he was near.

"Who's near?" she cried against them as the voices continued to speak.

The men laughed at her, as she struggled only to have one of them be thrown into the way next to them. Her eyes widened in shock along with theirs as someone grabbed another, knocking them out.

Nora cranked her head back to see who was in with them and helping her. The men charged at him, only to be handled and taken down with little to no effort given from him. Move after move he took them out, faster than she had ever seen any man move. His red jacket stood out against the dark as his white pants seemed to be spotless as the men tried to take out his legs only to find themselves face down on the concrete.

She tried to run as he fought them, watching for the right moment to flee only to have one of the men grab hold of her once more. She let out a scream, catching her savior's attention and her captors as well. She looked up to see him come near, his ponytail bounce upon his shoulder as her head filled with excruciating pain as her world blurred and grew dark. The man that hit her was thrown to the wall as the man that saved her, gathered her in his arms. Chinese was asked to her yet her mind was too gone as his honey eyes the last sight she saw before the world went dark.

"Who is the pretty girl?" Italian filled her ears.

"What happened?" Japanese followed.

Nora heard a group of voices as her body felt weightless, "Ja, is she alright? Or is the blood yours?"

"Jùjué, it is her. I found her."

"Better take her to the girls, da?"

"Yea dude, they should do this."

"Of course he should, Juliet will get her patched up. Quickly, Yao, quickly."

Her mind went back into the dark as the women within gave her visions of China, memories of them as they showed her the world they once resided in. The beautiful homes and gowns they wore and the history that they portrayed. Doing what they could to have her mind heal as she slowly came back from the dark.

Nora felt at peace as she found herself back in the siheyuan, the brilliant home always made her feel welcome as she looked down upon herself to see the colorful hanfu adorned on her body. The silky feeling of the clothing upon her skin was comfort as she felt his hands skim upon her shoulders, the gentle kiss upon her head was the reassurance of love and protection she adored from him.

Her head swirled again as she heard chatter around her. Women this time, as she felt her body come back to itself from the memories as her hearing cleared.

"Mon dieu, poor thing. Must have been terrible."

"Ja, things like that will make most afraid of places or wandering alone. Looks like Marissa and I have work on our hands if it was as bad as he said."

"Until then, she needs to rest and heal. Once she wakes I can do a further inspection and make sure there's no trauma to her head and nervous system. Thank god Yao found her and brought her here afterwards. Wonder what she was doing out there? Diplomatic?"

"Net, I've never seen here. Her badge said Computer Science and Programming. She may be the hacker for the Chinese that Im Yong said the other day at the major meeting."

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up."

Nora slowly blinked her eyes open as the blinding light blurred her vision. Her head was pounding in pain as she tried to gather her surroundings only to see five sets of eyes above her. She let out a scream as she scrambled away from them, pressing herself against the couch side as she stared at the women in fear.

"It's alright darling, you're safe. I promise." the one blonde said.

"Please don't hurt me." she squeaked out.

The woman looked at the others and then down to her own body as Nora noticed the large belly of hers, "Darling, I'm a bit round in my midsection and have little feet lodged in my ribs; believe me I am far from hurting you."

She couldn't move, she didn't know them nor fully trusted them either. "Oh wait!" the woman shouted digging in her bag.

"Oh ja, you are right Juliet. Lily, your badge?" the short haired brunette said to the other blonde.

The next she knew they handed her their cards, a reassurance of trust. Taking hold of the cards, she read each one slowly coming to see that she had no worries of these women. Juliet Kirkland, head nurse of United Nations board, Lily Braginski, diplomat of the Russian Federation, and Marie Beilschmidt, head PTSD/Wartime counselor. They were legit from what she could see, her eyes falling on the other two women in the room.

"For a change, I forgot my own badge." the long black haired one said, "I'm Amber Jones, I am the head chairmen of the Native American Reservations and Rights in both America and Canada."

The woman hiked her thumb over to the brunette next to her, "And this here is Brie Bonnefoy. She's not as good as us."

"I don't have a badge nor a real title like they all do." the woman poked Amber in the side, "I am an author. Not as exciting as them."

"So, you see, we have no reason to harm you, ja?" Marie spoke gently to her.

Nora's eyes shifted between them as, as she slowly started to feel comfortable around the women before her, nodding to them as she handed back the cards.

"Would you like tea to calm your nerves?" Lily asked.

"Yes please." Nora somehow got out.

"Right, as she's making that darling, I would like to do a deeper examination of your head since you are awake." Juliet said, moving closer to her.

Nora nodded as she let the woman look over her more. The women within the room started small chatter up about their countries and their families as she worked on her. Testing her eyes and reactions as she removed a bandage from the back of her head, Nora realizing how bad it was in the alley.

"Bleeding has stopped, thank goodness. But I want to make sure the wound itself is still clean and that I didn't miss anything. Mind popping your bottom on the floor?" Juliet asked as she gathered things from her bag.

Nora just nodded as she did as told, watching Lily enter the room. "Vot vaz'mite."

She recognized the tea as she sipped it, "Chamomile?"

"Da. My husband used to drink this to calm him before Alexei was born, to try and settle his nerves."

Nora let a small hiss of pain out as Juliet hit something, "Sorry darling. Got a nasty cut back here, just patching it up the rest of the way. Thank goodness your hair is like this."

Most people gave her an odd, almost disapproval look for her undercut. She wasn't the typical girly girl that flaunted her hair out with curlers and flat irons, she was happy throwing the top in a typical messy bun as her undercut showed itself to the world. Most thought her of the punk who disobeys everyone and is wild, yet they were far from that assumption. It donned to her that her vision was still slightly blurry after calming down, her hands flying up to her eyes.

"Looking for these?" Amber asked, pulling something out.

She watched as the woman wiped her glasses clean and handed them to her, the blue frames still in tacked and the lenses unhurt, "Thank you."

Amber smiled, ready to speak until a door swung open, "Mommy! Lookie, I'm like you!"

Nora looked over to see a little blonde girl in a Native American dress with moccasins and all. She beamed brightly as she swirled around, of course Amber clapped in delight as well as she kissed the little girl.

"You do look like me, did daddy do your hair too?" she asked.

"Yes!" the child jumped, "I want to show Lexi."

"He's in the other room practicing his letters." Lily told her as the little one ran off.

"You all have kids here?" she asked.

"Oui, each one of us now." Brie chuckled, the girls joining along.

"Just because Arthur and I waited till we were ready and you girls couldn't keep your legs close for more than five minutes does not mean I didn't want any." Juliet stated as she put everything away and tapped Nora's shoulder.

"Yet you say that we have high sex drives when you and Arthur disappeared majority of the meetings to find a room." Marie smiled at her, her head snapping to the small monitor on the table, "Looks like Papas kleiner Kürbis is calling."

Marie went into a side room as a little brunette girl came out, a spell of French leaving her as Brie replied.

" Mais maman!"

"Non! Écoute-moi ou je reçois ton père." Brie scolded.

In a huff, the child disappeared behind the door, doing as her mother said, "Stubborn girl."

"Papa's duplicate." Juliet sang at her.

"Do not remind me."

"The bigger question there is will Francis be firm on his petit papillon?" Lily pointed.

"He has his moments." was her reply.

As much as Nora wanted to sit with them all, she needed to venture out, the room being too stuffy for her liking. Juliet didn't have to be told twice, as she told her where to go. Once out of the room, the women whispered within her. Chattering up a storm of what happened and where she was, how she needed to find him again.

"How can I find him if I barely remember what he looked like?" she asked aloud, "And yet you guys have never given me a name either."

They didn't stop as she looked out the windows, looking at the city before her as everyone made their way to their destinations. She did want to know who he was and to thank him properly for helping her. With a sigh, she turned to make her way back to the room only to run into someone.

"Aiyaa." she heard someone say.

"Duìbùqǐ! I didn't mean-" Nora stopped as she finally saw him.

There before her was the man from the alley, his mandarin jacket in pristine looks along with his pants. not a single bruise visible to her eyes as she looked over him. She couldn't believe she ran into him already and as it rolled through her head, she jumped up and bowed to him.

"Xièxiè." she spoke quietly, "For saving me."

"It is alright." he said brushing himself off and pulling her to look at him, "I am just glad you are ok. you had me worried."

"Juliet patched me up pretty good eh?"

"That she did, a good nurse she is, glad to have her really." he paused slightly as he looked at her, "You are not from here, business?"

"Oh yes. I'm a Computer Analyst and Programmer with the capability of cracking most codes and walls of protection to gain access to cyber criminals and such."

"Oh, so you are our hacker as Im Yong would say. Soon to work in the main building of nations?"

"Oh, yes. I must take it you work there? I'm Nora Henry." she held out her hand.

"Wang Yao." he took her hand.

As her hand touched his, the whispers grew to shouts as the women within went berserk over the touch. They were chanting, cheering, pure excitement flowed through them as she felt herself grow weak. Her head swam with the visions they plagued her with of the man within the memories and the one they wanted her to find so bad, and now she was there as they chanted Yao within her head, her world going dark once more.

The gentle hum of a Chinese lullaby filled her ears as she came back from the crazy crash course the women gave her. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized the room she was in was no longer the large sitting room with the women earlier, but her own room. Sitting straight up, she saw Mrs. Li next to her, worried painted on her face.

"Oh Nora, you are awake!" she patted her hand, as she looked her over, "You worried me. What happened? The young man that brought you home said he found you, nearly hurt by thugs then you passed out again on him. Poor man looked quite lost with that moment. Are you ok?"

Nora thoughts ran through the day; the expo, the alley and the gang, the women in the room, the view of the city, the man...the man. He ran through her mind again as the women quietly said his name.

She began to chuckle, gaining the old woman's attention, "You wouldn't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"The man, Mrs. Li. The man that brought me here is him." she smiled, a fulfilling relief overcoming her, "It's him. The man they've been showing me. Yao."


	4. Chapter 4

Determined was the right word for her. She was determined to find out more about his present self. Determined to learn what she could of him. Determined to work alongside with him. And yet she was determined to let him know what they whispered to her every night.

Nora found herself in Beigou Village as she made her way up the path to the home she dreamed of. The place was fascinating on its own as the sights and sounds captivated her and to her, the best sight was the Wall. The marvel of the world could be seen just a ways as its brick foundation climbed its way through the land. This was breathtaking.

Standing before the door, Nora felt her heart both jump and drop as her stomach flipped and her nerves raced up her back. She couldn't do this, this was invading privacy on so many levels. She felt like a stalker as she dug up everything she could of the man in a mere matter of minutes, gaining his workplace and home. She stood there like a fool, debating deep within to open the door or not.

The whispers were at her again, begging her to go in. They wanted to see him again and she couldn't blame them for that. Here she was, in a place they once stood before; talking with a man they adored as much as their country. And here she was, still standing there like a loon. Her biggest thing, besides having the woman speak through her was to apologize and repay him for dragging her dead-weight butt home and passing out on him twice now. Finally, she raised her hand and knocked upon the door, quietly it came open.

" Annyeonghaseyo!" someone had shouted at her as a hyper man greeted her.

"Nǐ hǎo?" she peeped out, "Wǒ zài zhǎo Wang Yao?"

He paused for a moment, "Chinese not your first language?"

"Oh, you speak English?"

"Yep! So, you're looking for Sensei?"

"Yes, if he's Yao."

With a wave of his hand, he ushered her in as they walked through the doors of the home, finally landing in the main courtyard. It was beautiful as she looked at the sight, the garden within was lavished with greens and flowers as her eyes found a small pond, the colorful koi within added the majestic beauty that was before her.

"Wow." was all she could muster out as she followed the man.

"Im Yong, did you take my meatballs?" she heard a woman yell.

"On that note, just stay here and he will find you." the man said taking off towards the door as a woman in a pink qipao followed him.

"Do not mind them, this is usually normal when we all visit." she heard another say to her.

Glancing behind her she saw a woman approach her in a green ao dai, lightly bowing to her, "I'm Lien."

"Hi, Nora." she gave a light bow as well as the woman gave a small smile.

"Follow me." she said turning around and heading for a side entrance.

Nora followed without hesitation as she entered the Eastern Wing with Lien, "He should be in his study. Someone called him earlier about war issues."

Approaching the sliding door, she leaned her head against it, waiting to let Nora in. She stood there shaking like a baby as the thought of meeting him hit her, it was hard to believe after all the years watching memories and hearing things about him that she was going to stand before him again. This time, she prayed she'd keep conscious as the whispers were growing louder.

"Are you alright?" Lien asked her.

"What? Oh, fine. Just a small buzzing in my ear."

Lien just gave her a small nod, "Seems he's still busy with his boss."

A crash caught their attention as voices echoed from the other side, "And it seems they are causing issues. Just wait here." she said heading towards the other two.

Nora stood there as the whispers continued to her, telling her everything of the home and what was each piece. The artworks upon the walls, to the oriental vases upon the small tables. Each piece its own history of China. The statues and figures awed her with how detailed everything was as they spoke to her, only to go silent suddenly.

"Tang Dynasty." someone spoke from behind her.

Turning around she was met with him once more. His eyes beamed into hers as a small smile creased his face, the same clothes adorned his body as his ponytail stood prominent on his shoulder. The women whispered his name, memories slowly flashing before her again as he came closer to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand holding her arm.

"Yes." she shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

He nodded lightly at her as he gestured her to his office, "Then let's speak."

She followed him into the room as her eyes took in the quaint space. The lattice along the windows and lanterns that lit the room, accenting the age of the home as the furniture was a mix of modern and traditional. He pulled a chair for her, nodding as he made his way to his own.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are Nora, yes?"

"You are correct." she nodded, standing again before him and bowing, "I want to thank you for taking me home and caring for me within the building after the thugs found me."

"You are alive and safe, that is thanks enough for me." he smiled.

"I still feel as a burden and indebted to you." she sighed sitting back down, "And I feel like I owe those girls some apology and thanks as well. They help just as much, eh?"

"That they did."

"I don't mean to intrude in your personal affairs, but I am the Programmer and Analyst that you have been expecting for the warfare that is ensuing outside the nation." she stated.

Good lord, since when was she so forward and blunt? He smiled at her giving her a nod of understanding as he poured tea for them.

"I read your files, you are very good for this cause. I hope with what you have and abilities to track and destroy threats that we won't have to worry much over the war."

"You let me at the software systems and I will be able to crack any code and find the sources you need and how many there are." she said, sipping the tea.

"Good, we need that more than before." he said, relaxing in his chair. "Do you think you are up for the challenge Nora?"

"I know I am." she replied as the whispers spoke softly to her.

She tried to focus on Yao as he continued speaking of the findings and the growth of the group, but they were getting louder. They wanted her to speak freely to him, to spill what they wanted to him. All she could do was press her lips tight as they demanded her to speak.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern looming on his face.

"Yes, just..." how could Nora say anything to him and not be seen mad? The whole thing was maddening really with how it looked and sounded.

Hearing voices of three women from years ago, ancient China itself, was enough to lock her away for eternity if people felt right about it, yet they were still telling her to speak to him. To tell him that they were still there and wanted to tell him how good he was doing, not only for his own people but by the ones he raised.

"Nora?" he questioned coming over to her.

She looked at him as Ng was the loudest within her head, she couldn't control her body anymore as the woman spoke out, "You still fight with stiff muscles Yao."

Nora's body became weak as she felt Ng fall back within her as Yao caught her collapsing body. Her head was dizzy as she heard him questioning her as the women spoke over him. She rubbed her head as a cool cup came to her lips. The familiar chamomile filled her as he eased her to drink.

"That was interesting." she said.

"Yes, it was." he said, his eyes filled with puzzlement, "Nora, is there something else you are wanting to tell me?"

Nora looked up at him, those sweet honey eyes glancing down into hers. It was now or never.

She gave a small smile, "Let's just say I know who you are, China."

"So, they have been within you for as long as you can remember and you gained the third after your accident?" Yao questioned as he took Nora to the main building.

"Correct. Kinda strange if you think about it really." she said, following closely beside him.

He knew the moment he found her that she was different from most people, something off about her, yet he wasn't expecting that drop on him.

"What have they told you?"

"Nothing much but history. Showing me what really happened and the affect it left the nation, well, you." she rubbed her arms, as if something deep bothered her.

With how she was holding herself, he was wondering if he should push the issue or let Marie tackle it, she was the professional after all. Opening the door for her, he made his way to the office where he knew they'd all be waiting for him and Nora. the quick call he sent out was something he knew needed done and that the girls needed to speak with her as well on a different level too. The computer screen upon the desk was lit to life as the projector showed the same thing as they entered the room. He was curious as to where they all were, silence filling the space between the two of them. He could feel Nora practically melting into him as she tried to get out of sight, fear shivering off her skin. What was she afraid of?

"Dude! Is it really you?" he heard Alfred yell as he came barging into the room, flying right up to Nora, "Are you really Mystic?"

"Alfred!" Yao shouted at the man but it fell upon deaf ears as Alfred shook the girl's arm viciously in his hyper state.

"If you are that's so cool! I've watched you compete within the US and Canada multiple time and watched from the live streams as well, you are a gaming god, you hear me. You are awesome!" he chattered loudly as he continued to shake her hand, "Oh you gotta tell me how to play some of the games, I keep dying or getting stuck on some and you finished most of them in less than...Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Yao saw Amber twisting the obnoxious man's ear as she forced him to sit in the chair, "Behave!"

"Nǐ hái hǎo ma?" he asked, only gaining a nod of her head.

"Nora I am so sorry for him, he's just hyper." Amber apologized.

"But she's Mystic!"

"Shut it, you're setting a bad example."

"But Amber-"

"Don't but me. Or no promise."

That shut the man up. He glared at her as he mumbled under his breath of how unfair it was she hold that against him. Amber spoke gently to Nora as he watched her calm down from the sudden attack from the American.

"Yao." he heard Marie from behind him, "Keep her next to you. She feels safe with you. We haven't earned that full trust yet."

"How can you tell?"

"Look how she tries to get closer to you."

He watched and saw what she was stating. Little by little, Nora was inching herself closer to him as her and Amber talked. It had to be those three doing that.

"Don't let her wander too far. We'll all try and get her to be comfortable around us, seems Alfred just scared her more than anything."

"His antics scare me too." he stated, "And the thought that he pro-created."

"Liberty is far from Alfred on that term. She's more Amber." the woman chuckled behind him.

Gently, Yao reached out and laid his hand upon her shoulder, "Nora, sit please."

Nodding, she did as asked and looked at the laptop before her, letting her eyes graze over the screen and over the people within the room. He could tell her mind was trying to place everything like she explained to him, soaking in the information the three of them had giving her over the years and what he explained as well.

"So, I was correct then?" she suddenly spoke out.

"Yes."

"Correct for what?" Amber asked.

Nora looked at him, asking for reassurance within her turquoise eyes. He nodded at her to continue what she had known and learned within the last couple of minutes as she looked at everyone.

"America. England. Russia. Italy. Germany. Japan. France." her finger pointed to each man within the room and finally landing on him, "And China."

Wide eyes and small gasps came forth from the room as it donned on them all.

"You know what they are." Brie said, a smile crossing her face.

"That's not fair." Marie said, "How did she figure that out that fast?"

"I think you are more like me then." Amber spoke up. "You have a soul or two within you, don't you?"

"Three to be exact."

"They speak to you?"

"Yes. Kinda silly eh?"

"No, it's good really." Amber said, "You aren't afraid of the truth even though it sounds weird. it explains why as well why you are here too. You were drawn here not only for work but by them, right?"

Nora nodded to her as Juliet giggled, "By damn. Well then, guess we have another girl to our side. Out numbering the boys slowly but surely."

"Now that's not nice love." Arthur pulled her close as she kissed his head.

Yao knew he made the right choice in doing this, but the haunting fact that she could choose whether she wanted to be a capital or not rolled through him. He knew Marie chose the life of a capital and would steer anyone to it but not all followed through.

"So, what are you girls then?" Nora asked.

"We are capitals." Lily replied.

"Oui, and the children are cities as well." Brie added.

"Fascinating." she sighed.

"Told you that you'd want to talk." he said, just getting a small chuckle and a nod.

"Well I hate to break the moment, but before you two got here we had received a message within the government messages." he said handing passing the paper around the table.

As it came to him, he read the letter twice, trying to figure out what they were attempting and what they were up to.

Like the gingerbread and the bunny. You cannot find us.

"What the hell does this even mean?" Alfred asked.

"I agree, these messages are nothing more but a childish game. What is the point behind it?" Yao asked.

"We are unsure." Feli said, "Lovi is working on it with a couple of others within Italy as well as your one-person Francis, and they still are unsure."

"It's a game da?" Ivan asked as Lily nodded to his question.

"Seems that way." Kiku added.

Yao turned his head to Nora as she read the paper, her eyes never leaving the piece. She was deep in thought with in, her brow furrowed in concentration as she lifted the piece to the light.

"Bingo." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked only to watch her jump on the laptop and start typing wildly on the keys.

Her fingers moved faster than he could have ever imagined as she jumped from screen to screen, each one a different set of numbers and colors. Looking up, he saw the same thing on the projector as the others watched along. Multiple access denials popping up only for her to pound her fingers furiously into the equipment to gain the okay on the screen. Flashes of pictures and letters came up as she began to slow down, some more familiar than others. He saw historical landmarks within most of them, along with cities and capitals. Then it froze as a map was before them with pinpoints upon it.

"Can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man." she spoke softly, "Hop little bunny. Hop, hop, hop."

"What is this?" Francis asked.

"It's the pinpoints of where each letter and message has ever been sent to you guys or any other nation. This is where they are mostly located, the larger ones really. The smaller dots are just graphical stops by the looks of it. Yet they are still not in those full locations. It's why they sent what they did. They're running and hopping away from you guys so you don't catch them."

To say Yao was shocked was an understatement. There before them was the locations where Genesis was at, at one point. Their locations shining out like stars on a black night. This was more than he could have ever asked for.

"Can you tell when for these were sent?" Ludwig asked.

With the flash of her fingers, dates were up as well as pinpoint locations and masses. Damn she was good.

"Seems like their last message was sent from Taraz, Kazakhstan." she stated, "Their numbers are dwelling between one hundred and five thousand."

"That's near the population of Aruba isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"I think more than Aruba." Alfred said, rubbing the back of his head, "Jesus."

He sat there and took in what she had found, more than most would have ever guessed. "Nora, thank you for this. It helps us a great deal."

"Isn't that why you all hired me?" she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her; yes, he could definitely get used to working with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Things had moved quite well after that day. Since then, Nora had worked on the cyber half of the war as things progressed outside the borders as Genesis grew. She found five locations that the men went and took down with other nations, slowly pushing the group back to a smaller number as they scrambled. So far, Yao had two men within Tilanqiao Prison and was doing whatever he could to get them to speak.

Nora felt a shudder roll through her as she thought of what they were doing. She had seen Yao come into the office with his knuckles bloody after being at the prison; she didn't have to think that hard to concluded what was done. She watched the screen as the other players tried to outdo her, yet she stayed steps ahead and wiped out her competitors with ease. Once again, Mystic-Sweetheart gaining another lead in the tournaments.

"That was awesome!" she heard Im Yong shout.

Not even a month after telling Yao, she enjoyed being around his family and learning of all the cultures within. How he was when they were all younger and how he was even today. They were the family she loved and wished she had as well.

"Im lặng, Im Yong." Lien chided as Mei joined her.

"Zuòrén." she said as she came to Nora's side, "Be a good example, not a wild boar."

She laughed at the trio as she took her glasses and bandanna off, "Thank you all, for coming out and showing me support."

Three languages of welcomes came to her as Mei patted her shoulder, "Yao would've been here but there was another spur of movements. Tracking it as we speak."

Nora nodded, knowing the boys needed her to get over to the building, seeing what else she could crack. She knew it was getting risky putting her neck out on the line like this and being out in the open. Now she was starting to think about Yao's offer and train her to defend herself, just in case something were to happen.

"Alright guys, let's get to the building and get this finished." she smiled at them, hoisting her bag on her shoulder.

Cracking her fingers, Nora walked down the hall after three hours on the computers; she had located three more locations and found a line of travel during her havoc on the piece, of course Yao was over her shoulder, awed in her work as she pinpointed them in the Congo and the other two outside of Brazil.

After that haul, she was almost ready to call it in for the night, waiting patiently to head to his place for the weekend. It was his thought first, bringing it before her as he nervously pulled at his sleeves. She smiled at the memory as she made her way to the sitting room, only to pause by the open door.

Looking in the dim room, Nora couldn't help but smile at the sight. There within the room were the children, all nestled against their fathers as they all slept. It was too cute to pass by without aweing at the sight.

Alfred laid upon the floor as Liberty sprawled over his chest, his arms a protective cage around her. Ivan's head rested against Alexei's as they both slept in the large chair, the little boy pulling his father's coat to him as he nuzzles his scarf. Like Alfred, Ludwig had his arms wrapped around Adeline as she was pressed against his chest sucking her thumb, his legs propped up on the table as he sat in the chair. And of course, Francis laid upon the sofa as Jeanne was pressed against his legs and Jaque laid against his side, one arm wrapped around him as his other held Satine to his chest. It was things like this that Nora could stare at for hours.

"A darling sight, isn't it?" She heard someone ask.

Turning her head, she saw Juliet stand before her.

"It is." She replied, "Couldn't help myself."

Juliet chuckled lightly at her as she looked in, "Daddies and their babies. No matter the age, they'll always be that way."

"Seems you're excite for it?"

"That I am." She nodded, rubbing her belly, "And done being the size of a house."

Nora laughed at the woman, her own hand reaching out to caress the bump. It was something that marveled her, how the human body held life and brought it forth, as she felt the baby kick and move under her hand.

"Soon, soon." She heard Juliet say, finally pulling her hand away.

"Another daddy and baby to add to the bunch eh?" Nora smiled.

"He can hardly wait."

The two-woman walked towards the sitting area, the other women's chatter filling the air. Nora had slowly grown comfortable around the women, speaking frequently with them about the nations and what she learned and knew. Of course, they enjoyed listening about the women and how they showed her the past.

"Any new trips?" Lily asked as they sat down.

"Not as of now." she replied.

The women were awed with how the souls within her would take her back and show her the history of China, just floating in time as they spoke softly with her. She learned how they learned of theirs; nightmares and visions, crying and death with added pain. It was something she was glad she didn't have, that things were easy for her in that. Yet after learning all she did, there was one thing that questioned her mind.

"May I ask something?" she asked as she looked at her hands, "I'm not one to ask things so out there but it's been on my mind."

A hum of replies came to her, "Well, I really don't know how else to put it but, what was it like? Becoming a Capital?"

Silence. Not what Nora wanted to hear. Glancing up, she saw that they were all looking at her, their faces full of shock and question, as if unsure of what to think. She knew it was a bad idea to bring up, but it was something that ravaged her mind. To understand how it all happened and what to expect herself.

"Well, I think it all depends on how you pass." Amber started.

"Pass? As in die?"

"Oui." Brie nodded at her, "We all died and came back. Not all of us were the same, each was different."

Nora felt herself shiver at the thought. She stood on the breath before, found her third soul there as they came back together.

"Like she said darling, we all died differently, but we all came back. The only one that was given the option to either change or to cross over was Marie." Juliet spoke up.

"Ja, it was something that I wasn't really sure of." Marie stated, "It was frightening to be there and having things explained to me. Yet as much as I wanted to be with my son, I knew deep down that I had to come back. I couldn't just leave everyone here without me."

"She lies." Brie smiled, poking Nora in the side, "She just couldn't imagine her life without riding the German dick."

The women laughed around her as Marie chucked a cup at the woman, "Nein! Don't listen to her, she can never stay vertical with her husband. Anyway, the reason I could make the choice is because I took my life to protect them and the children. If I didn't, Genesis would've had them and god knows what they would have done to them."

"You were given a choice because you died in honor?" she questioned.

"Ja. If you take your life in suicide, you must start over again. Reliving the past and souls once more, yet with no memory of what happened before." Marie explained, "But these girls here were a little luckier. They went the easy way."

"Easy way?" Brie exclaimed at her, "I was shot thank you."

"And I wouldn't call drowning easy darling." Juliet pointed at her.

"Cancer to the lungs with tumors growing in your spine isn't a walk in the park."

"Or a deadly fever, so lucky da?"

"Ok, we all went a little hard along with others." Marie threw her hands up.

Nora could only stare, she didn't know the depths of their change nor the truth to the change itself, but having it before her was more frightening that she thought.

'Don't worry, it is a quick thing really." Brie spoke up. "I don't remember much pain, but I remember Francis holding me as it all happened."

"That is something that you will have happen too." Lily stood up, "If you die and your nation is holding you, you will come back in their arms. If you die away from them, you will be in a historical landmark or park. Something that pinpoints you to the nation and they have to find you."

"The only exception was me. I was in a smaller park closer to my daughter when I became D.C., I just waited for Alfred to find me there."

"Yes, but it took him one hell of a long time to do so and it finally happened with my foot up his ass."

"Also, you could go to another big historical place in another country like I did." Marie chimed in, "I died in Germany yet ended up in Poland."

"Poland?" Nora asked.

"Ja, one place hold a dark history of Germany."

Nora pondered on the locations as WWII came to her mind, "The concentration camps."

"Auschwitz to be exact. It seems to be rare but in some occurrences other Capitals but most stay in their country or have the nation beside them."

"What happens if you pass outside your nation?" Nora asked.

The girls looked at her, almost afraid to answer until Brie sighed, "We don't know."

"You...don't know?"

They all shook their heads as a slow fear crept into Nora.

"Don't worry about it darling, it's why we all stay close. Only times we don't is when little ones are due." Juliet patted her shoulder.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, well when we are due to have the baby or babies in my cousin-in-law's case. We must stay in our country. Still give credit to Isabelle popping those two boys out."

"Is that all the Kirkland family can produce?" Lily chuckled.

"Shouldn't I ask the same for you?"

"Iryna doesn't know yet, her husband says boy. Ivan says the same."

"You don't know, yet do you?" Brie asked, her smile widening.

"Net. This time I will find out."

"Seems I'm out of the pregnancy loop." Nora peeped.

"Oh, those two found out not long ago. Brie can't keep her legs shut for more than five minutes." Juliet joked.

"Wow, ok, so if you are going to have a baby you need to stay in your country that you are a capital of yes?" Nora put the puzzle in her head together with the information they gave.

"Oui, or if you are out of the country, your husband must be beside you and holding you at all times." Brie nodded, "Found that out in Italy with Jaque."

"Good lord woman, don't remind me."

"Bad experience?"

"Nearly cost us them." Lily chimed, as she pointed to Brie.

"Oh." well that wasn't the news she was expecting.

"Don't worry about it Nora, it's why we take such measures to make sure it'll never happen again." she heard someone from the door.

Turning around, she saw both Arthur and Yao standing at the door, smiling at all of them. Her own heart leaped into her throat as she saw him standing there, his honey eyes looking into her. She couldn't stop the smile that came across her face, something about him made her whole body light up.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news girls, but we got information from Eduard that there is a club in Russia that has whereabouts on Genesis." Arthur said to them.

With heavy sighs, she watched as the women all got up and walked out the door. To give their husbands a quick goodbye and gather their children up as well. She watched as Arthur walked over to Juliet and placed his hands upon her belly, speaking gently to the orb, making Juliet beam.

"You ok Nora?"

She looked back to Yao as he came to her side, "Oh yea, just fine. Trying to understand everything that's going on."

"Don't worry, they won't steer you wrong on that." he smiled at her.

Her mind pondered on his offer again, it really was a now or never to ask the man, "Yao, may I speak to you in private?"

"Zhǔn er." he said as he took her hand, pulling her to his office.

Every time his fingers wrapped around her hand, she felt those butterflies flutter within her stomach, it didn't matter what it was. Even him just pulling her aside to escape a motorbike flying down the street, it just gave her those flutters. Once within his office, he closed the door and looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Oh ok, now I guess." she started, "Well, before the game tournament and the deep investigation that I have gotten into, you offered to train me. To defend myself."

"Yes, I remember, are you considering it?" he asked.

"Yes. I am." she nodded and bowed, "I would like to be your student to learn martial arts. To only be used to defend myself and others."

She heard him chuckle as his fingers graced her chin, "Nora, you don't have to be so formal and yes I will train you."

"Xièxiè." she smiled at him.

"Now I may be forward for this but I would like to settle the deal?" he said, getting closer to her.

Nora felt her face grow hot as he approached her, his stride ever slow and gentle, as if he was trying not to startle her. He became so close she could smell the hint of Longjing tea that lingered upon his breath.

"Yes?" was all she could muster.

His smooth, soft lips met hers as she could taste the tea and feel the warmth of him within the kiss. Her mind was on a roller coaster as her heart dance and her spirit soared as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. She felt his arms encased her to him, her own locking behind his neck. For so long she dreamed of doing this like they did once, to feel him as they did. She could hear them chattering within her head, telling her where to touch him and what to do to please him, yet she ignored them as he kissed her.

The pull for air finally separated them, as she internally screamed in excitement that she finally kissed the man.

"I see you liked my seal for the deal?" he smiled at her, his forehead resting upon hers.

"I did. Truthfully I've wanted to do that for a while now." she confessed.

"Well, I'm glad you finally did."

The booming of the bass outside the building was echoing through his body as he stared at the place, this wasn't what he was expecting. The club outside was lit with small lights as little to no neon was present within the letters.

"Don't worry, everything we need is in here." Ivan stated as he walked towards the door.

"I hope so, and do we really have to be this dressed?" Alfred asked.

Yao shook his head at the man, only he would complain. They all looked similar really, dark pants, black suit jackets, and a button up underneath, it wasn't like he was ready to serve anyone.

"Yes, now follow me and don't wander."

"I have a feeling you have been here before Ivan." Ludwig spoke as he adjusted his shirt collar.

"That I have."

The bass grew louder and more intense as they came to the doors, the guard outside nodded to Ivan as he hiked his thumb over his shoulder to them, the door swung open as they all walked in only to be blown away with what was before them. Even Yao found his jaw was on the floor. People dancing and smashing into each other on the lower level as a band screamed out rough Russian lyrics, drinks and drugs as far as the eye could see as women twirled and graced tables and poles that littered the club.

"I thought you said this was a club?" Arthur yelled over the music.

"It is."

"I know I'm not the only one that is curious as to why your married ass would be here? If Lily knew, she'd make you into a eunuch."

"I come for music." they all watched as the man walked over to a set of stairs.

Arthur just stood there, "I'll believe you come here for music when I see pigs fly!"

A strange squealing and grunting came by them as someone in a strange pig costume floated by on wires, waving to them as they flew over the crowd.

"Dude, think you need to watch what you say." Alfred laughed at the man as they all followed Ivan down the stairs.

Yao wondered what was down below the club and what these people had found out about Genesis. The men he had locked up were staying silent, the one took that vow too well as he removed his own tongue.

"Mon Dieu, where are we going? South America?" he heard Francis complain.

"I didn't think this would be that far down." Kiku pointed out.

It was far, he had to agree but it was worth it if they were to gain what they needed. Yao smashed into Ivan's back before registering he even stopped at the landing and the first door.

"What is going on?" Feli asked, all the others stopping as well.

"Ivan, what is it?" he asked, seeing the man grow tense.

Ivan's eyes scanned the door, deep and intent on the object as he leaned closer to it, pressing his ear to the wooden piece, only to fly off it in a rush and push them up the stair.

"Startovat'!" he yelled as Yao heard a high whistle and crackling.

The stairway and hall was filled with extreme heat and a deafening roar as something below exploded. The building shook as screams echoed from above. Well, what Yao could hear as his own ear were filled with the high pitch noise. Opening his eyes, he saw the guys all laying upon the stairs, covering their heads and ears as the noise and heat died down.

"Govno!" Ivan yelled as he went back down to the door.

"Ivan don't go down there!" he heard Arthur yell.

"It was controlled, only main damage was the room." he replied as he entered with caution.

Yao and Arthur followed behind as the others caught up with them. The room was charred to almost but total black, the smell of smoke and burning papers and books filled him as he covered his nose, squinting as the lingering smoke burned his eyes. He saw Ivan walking within, searching for what he needed.

"Search for anything guys." he heard him say.

"Like we know what to look for." Arthur said, heading to a small desk.

Yao followed behind Ivan as they entered a smaller room, this one reeking of burnt decay. His gaze searched for the source, just to land on a mangled body upon the floor. Ivan bent down to the body as Alfred entered.

"Ew."

"Death is something we are used to." Yao chided him.

"Yea, been around long enough, still turns my stomach."

"Nobody said death was easy." Ivan said as he gestured to the blonde, "Alfred, come here. I need your help."

"You need my help with what?"

"Lift it up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Um, Ivan. I am leaning on Alfred's side for this, why?" Yao asked as Ivan got down on the ground.

"There is something under him and I can't get it without damaging it."

With a reluctant groan, Alfred went over to the corpse, rolling it to the side as Ivan leaned under it.

"Dude this is so gross. I'm never eating KFC again or anything like it." Alfred winced as the smell permeated the air, "Hurry the hell up, this is nasty."

"It's dead, no worries. Just roll him a little more and I'll have it."

"It moves I'm leaving you with the zombie."

"It's a dead body Alfred, nothing more. It can't be reanimated." Yao chided, "This isn't Frankenstein."

"How would you know?"

"I've seen enough death to know."

Doing as told, Yao watched Alfred move it a little more as Ivan fidgeted underneath it as a small hiss filled the room. Before he knew it, Alfred was screaming as he dropped the body down, Ivan pinned under it as Alfred went running for the stairs, causing the others to enter the room as the man shoved Ludwig towards the body.

"Verdammt, what the hell is with you?!" he yelled as Alfred continued to shove him in.

"It's breathing!" he shouted, "It's fucking breathing, let it eat all of you!"

"Good god you twit, it's just the body expelling the gasses within it that were trapped. Poor fellow probably took his last breath as the room lit up, hence forth the noise you heard." Arthur scolded.

Everyone turned to look at him, the same questioning looks that Yao himself was written upon them all, "What? I've been reading Juliet's medical books as of late."

"Is that what you call that?" Francis joked.

"Shut it frog."

Calm finally settled within the room as the men all gathered outside the door as Ivan, Alfred and Yao stood within. He watched as Ivan lumbered over to the door as Alfred was spitting small apologies to him.

"Dude, Ivan it was-"

"You dropped the body."

"Yea I know but-"

"You dropped the body."

"Yes, I get that, which is why-"

"Dude! You. Dropped. A. Dead. Body. On. Me!"

Alfred looked down at the ground, eyes never glancing farther than his foot, "Sorry."

"Alright, now that's all said and done, what do you have Ivan?" Ludwig asked as they left the room.

Ivan held out a small notebook, the pages singed yet readable, "This."

"And that is?" Feli asked, Kiku nodding in agreement.

The look upon Ivan's face stated that the book was more than what they thought it was and that the fire and more was meant to hide information. If not done by Genesis but by the military and government itself.

"The names of people within the government working with Genesis." Ivan said.


	6. Chapter 6

Nora heard the gentle sound of the songbirds bringing in the morning as the rays came into her room, her eyes opened to the soft glowing light of day as her mind wandered to the memories they gave her. Looking around a little more, she giggled at the bed she was in. The fine red silks and plush pillows made her feel like a princess as the arches of the frame held the decorative curtains aside. After making the deal with him, Yao had asked her to move into his home, to train better and to be able to work on the war with him one on one. Yet deep down she knew why he really asked her to move in; it laid within his eyes and smile he gave her every morning as they warmed up. With that thought, Nora stretched out against the lovely sheets, only to wince back into a fetal position.

"Crud." she gritted, "That hurt."

She should've known that her body would hate her after a bit of working out with him and at least gotten herself a small workout routine beforehand, but no, not Nora. She went in with her head higher than she should have and now she was paying the price with her muscles screaming at her. Of course, she was also hiding this from Yao as well. He was always up her ass about taking care of herself and if her body hurt, she was to drink that tea of his and relax a little. Yet she kept going.

Moving her body out of the bed, Nora readied herself to duel again with Yao, before her muscles decided to give out on her and he be angry with her ignoring him. Like usual, she found him waiting for her outside to practice Tai-Chi before heading to the small training room for the training of Shaolin Kung Fu. Yet during the whole warm-up, she could feel Yao's eyes watching her every move, as if he was waiting for her to say she was hurting.

Once in the room, she grabbed the staff and twirled it around her as she waited for him to teach her the next grouping of moves.

"Nora," she heard him enter, "are you alright?"

She wasn't expecting that, she fumbled the staff as it fell to the ground, her own mind trying to figure out what to say to him.

"What, I'm fine. Nothing to worry Yao." she smile at him, picking up the staff, "Just waiting on you."

His eyes narrowed at her, question crossing his face. With a sigh and a raise of his brows, he got his own staff, "Nora, today I thought we'd change things up."

"Oh, how so?"

"I want to see how much you have learned and to put it to use towards me. To see how much the pupil has learned and what the teacher must deliver yet."

Her mind wondered what he was getting at, yet it made sense, "Alright. What do you want me to show you?"

"Oh no, Tiánxīn, you aren't showing me anything." he said as he began to take off his shirt.

"Oh, good lord, don't look you dork, don't look!" Nora felt her blood rush to her cheeks as she tried to cover her eyes, yet it was to no avail.

She saw the outline of his back with taut, slim muscles. His prominent scar standing out against his tan skin as his ponytail laid gently against his shoulder. He turned to face her, just to have her blush even more as she saw the well-defined chest and abdomen that graced him.

"You are going against me."

"I beg your pardon?" she nearly shouted, finally showing her beet-red face to him.

"You heard me." he smiled, "You and I will duel together and the first to hit five points wins. The person that wins gets to do whatever they want to the loser, well to their wants and desires. No forcing crap."

"Ok." she agreed with a shaky breath.

"Good, and no cheating." he said readying the staff.

"I'm a gamer and I play fair." she reminded him, readying herself to her first position, "And I never cheat."

And they were off. She dodged and countered each movement he gave; each strike she threw back at him as he did the same to her. She felt her muscles scream at her as her mind was trying to calculate each strike, she was up to two as he gained another taping her ankle. She heard the women within her head, telling her to slow down and to take it easy. They were getting angry as she ignored rules of the duel and she herself saw that Yao took notice in it as well. She made another strike, gaining three points. He maneuvered around her, landing another point with her shoulder.

"You are being reckless Nora." he stated as he shifted around her, "Or you are in pain. So, which is it?"

"Neither." she replied nailing him in the knee.

"Then don't use the staff as a crutch." he said swinging the piece near her head.

"I'm not!" she felt her own frustration surface as her muscles demanded her to stop.

"Fine." was all she heard when his staff connected with hers.

Nora felt herself falter in her steps as her legs finally gave out. She found herself on her back as Yao stood above her, the staff aimed down at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Unfair!" she yelled at him.

"You cheated!" he called her out.

"It was one time!"

"You were leaning on it each time when it hit the ground, so tell me the truth."

"I did!" she said, squirming out from under him.

She felt Ng take over her body for a brief second as she delivered a high kick to Yao's head only to be caught by him, his fingers digging into her calf. She cried out as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Nora " he sounded disappointed as he finally freed her.

She knew she upset him, that she didn't listen to him. He moved around her, keeping his eyes down as he walked around her. Shit, she really did it.

"Duìbùqǐ Yao." she whispered out.

She felt like an ass, she knew she shouldn't have pushed herself the way she did. That she should have told him that it was hurting her before it became so bad, bad enough he found out that way, but the disappointment in his voice nearly killed her.

"Tiánxīn." he said, cupping her cheek.

It took everything within her to look at him and not cry. The burning was sitting there, waiting to spill.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I'm not mad Nora, I promise. I just wish you didn't push yourself like you did to be hurt."

She finally had her eyes meet his, "You're not mad at me?"

"Jùjué. I can't be mad at you, you are too cute to be mad at."

Nora felt her cheeks grow hot as he smiled at her and she couldn't stop herself. She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him muttering apology after apology. She felt his own slink around her as he held her tight to him, whispering reassuring words to her. Even though she was a bit of an emotional mess, being pressed against him felt amazing. She could hear his deep, calm breaths as his heart beat strong under his chest. The mix of teas lifting from his skin as she felt him relax against her.

"Nora?"

She hummed in reply, not wanting to move from her spot.

"You still lost to me, so a deal is a deal." he stated, "However, with how your body is feeling it will be a two for one deal."

Nora pulled away from him, looking at his face in wonder, "What do you mean?"

"Just answer me this, do you have a two-piece swimsuit?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"A simple yes or no."

"Yes, but-"

"Alright, put it on and meet me in my room."

"Are you mad?"

"No, quite sane actually." he smiled at her, "Please Nora?"

All she could do was stand there and stare at him, trying to figure out what the heck he was up to. There wasn't much else she could do with him or back out after losing.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

Nora let out a pained groan as he continued his work. If she had known this was what she was getting into she would've swallowed a few more pain relievers.

"I have to break the acids and stress from your muscles." he said as his hands continued to work, "You're doing good so far."

She wasn't one to show off her body to say the least, let alone be touched, but Yao insisted that she wear her bikini and to relax. Little did she realize that he would rub and kneed her muscles like bread dough. He went over another sore spot, pulling yet another groan from her.

"You would have told me earlier, this wouldn't be much of an issue." he said as his thumbs dragged down her calf.

She couldn't argue there. She let it go and was now paying the price for it; oddly as much as it hurt, it felt good as well. The oils he used on her skin made her feel like he was prepping her for a sacrifice to a god yet soothed the pain away as his hands roamed over her legs. He made sure as well that not an inch of her skin was missed, that each muscle was rubbed and massaged into submission. Normally she was a ticklish person, especially involving her feet, yet when his hands rubbed knots out that she didn't even knew existed, she was ready to sing praises to him.

"Alright Nora, I'm done with your legs for the moment. Now your back." she heard him say as she felt him move up her body.

She froze in shock as she felt him practically sit upon her bottom, dripping the oil onto her back, "Hold on, need these out of the way."

Nora felt him undo the strings to the piece, her eyes widened in awe as her hands darted to cup her soon to be exposed breasts.

"I won't look, I promise. Not that I haven't seen a naked woman before. Pushing the strings off her now bare back, she felt his hands begin their work once more.

"So, as I said before, I won the duel and a deal is a deal." he spoke as he continued to rub her back, "Now for me, I have a question. Well, maybe two blended in one?"

She turned her head lightly, seeing him above her as he tried to diminish the knots in her back, "How did you gain the third soul and who is she?"

The memories flooded in as she remembered that day. The hard ground against her head as they continued their assault. It sent a shudder through her, causing Yao to pause momentarily.

"Nora?"

"It was about four years ago." she began, "I was just a shy little girl in school, just trying to avoid the eyes of everyone around me. Just wanting to get back to my computers and be me. I was gaming one day as an invite came to me, asking me to play for a tournament. I couldn't turn it down. I won everything online and more, so I thought why not. I remember getting there and seeing the local kids that kicked me around at school within the building. Of course, they saw me and laughed, told me to go and crawl back into my little hole. I just ignored them and did what I needed.

"Even then Mystic-Sweetheart was a force to be reckoned with online and they were talking about her. I smiled at them, knowing the truth and really couldn't wait to show them the real me. I remember getting up on the platform and entering everything as I heard them snicker and comment on me. Then my name came up, the cheer was almost deafening yet they were dead silent. It was funny really to me, I enjoyed it. Until later that night."

Nora sighed as her mind wandered to the event, "Of course I won, I plowed over them as if they were nothing, not even there as I played. After being announced the victor, I felt like I was on cloud nine as the crowd cheered, I wasn't the quite girl that everyone knew. I had prize money and everything, but I made them give it to charity instead. I knew the local hospital would do good things with it for the kids that couldn't do much, so I was glad it went there.

"I was heading home, barely paying attention to anything around me, just taking my usual route home. That was until I felt a sudden pain to my head and back. I was dragged down an alley as I tried to gain my surroundings and fight back, I saw the group standing over me, spitting words at me that rocked my mind and soul. But it didn't help me. They overpowered me; held me down, demanding the money and to kill Mystic. That I was an embarrassment to the name. I told them what I did and that I would always be Mystic, it wasn't the answer they wanted. I can still feel them slam my head onto the concrete, kicking and hitting me. I don't remember much after that, except being on the path to the gate. I swore I could see the golden hue of it to this day as I was surrounded with white. That's when she came to me and smiled, saying she had been waiting for me. I could hear Ng and Wing chatting within my head like crazy, telling me to take her hand. I did and was sent to the Tang Dynasty and saw the very woman before me as Empress. After that I woke in the hospital with broken bones and internal bleeding. They were amazed I came out of it alive."

She felt him pause above her, quickly tying her top back in place just to flip her over and face him, "Wu?"

She gave a light nod in reply, "Yea, Wu. She told me she was waiting for me. If I didn't come, she would have passed over. She guided me back to my body from the path and helped me find you."

Yao's face was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and awe. It seemed that the mention of Wu made him think...it donned on her. Brie had told her how it had all begun and that one of the four souls with her was Empress Wu. That Rasputin had killed her before hitting Paris to find her and Wallace.

"She's real Yao, I promise. She's the one that told me where this place was and what you like."

"So, the last two weeks of you cooking was Wu telling you what I like?" he smiled.

Nora chuckled at him, "Yea, it was her."

"Not shocking really. She was quite famous for doing that to me."

She smiled at the thought of the Empress taking care of Yao as she was, it seemed sweet in her mind that they had that bond together like that. Looking back at him, her gaze wandered upon his features, eyeing his ponytail that fell towards her. Cocking her head in curiosity, she reached up to the tie, hoping he wouldn't stop her.

"May I?"

A small nod was all she was given as she pulled the tie free; his dark tresses spilled around them both, shielding their faces from the world. Holy god was he breathtaking like this. She knew she was wide-eyed at him, yet she couldn't stop herself. She reached to touch the silky strands as he held himself above her, letting her do as she pleased. Lacing her fingers within the tresses, she twirled her fingers through it all the way to his head as they threaded through more of it. His gaze never left her, she could feel it upon her lips as he eyed them.

Gently, she pulled his head down, placing her lips to his in a sweet and tender kiss. How a single kiss could take her to a new place with him was amazing to her. She loved feeling like she was floating with him, falling into another world where it was just her and him together and no one else. She felt his arms hook under her shoulders as his hands caressed the muscles, his legs lightly nudged hers apart as he laid fully against her.

Nora gasped at the new feeling, as Yao dove his tongue into her mouth. Tasting and pulling moans from her as the muscle fought with her own. The sensation of him was almost maddening yet so foreign, she wasn't sure of what to make of it as her arms locked around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss even more. She heard him sigh a small moan as she pulled him closer, just to feel his hips move against her own, his arousal proof of what she was doing to him. Her eyes flew open as she felt him do it once more.

"Yao wait, stop." she said, breaking the kiss and pushing on his shoulders.

"What?" he whispered breathlessly.

She stared up at him as she felt him against her hips, she couldn't there was no way she really could. Not someone like her.

"I'm sorry Yao, I can't." she said, shimmying away from him as she darted for the door.

She heard him yelling her name as she gathered her things and left him in his room. How could she let it get to that point? She was so naive. Like someone of his experience would want someone like her. Yet deep down she wanted it to continue, but...

Nora flipped open her phone, calling the first name she saw, "Amber it's me. I was wondering if I could talk to you and the girls about something."

"Nora come on, you've been stumbling over your words for the last five minutes, what's wrong?" Amber asked.

Within an hour, she and the girls were sitting in the Botanical Garden, looking over the waters that flowed through. Nora wasn't sure how to ask such a thing to them, it was embarrassing as it was.

"You are flustered, did you and Yao get it on?" she heard Brie ask.

"Xī?" Nora nearly shouted.

"Brie!" she heard Juliet scold, "Just because their cheeks are flushed, doesn't mean they've romped in the sheets."

"No! No, not that! No!" Nora waved her hands frantically in denial.

"Then what is it?" Marie asked, "You do seem upset by it."

"I wouldn't say upset, just not knowledgeable enough in the matter of terms."

"Oh, pleasing a man, that's nothing hard. Flirt a little and he'll be doing divine-" Brie was cut short as Amber's hand met her mouth.

"She didn't say that, woman; quit thinking of your sex life." Amber chided, "I don't think she has the issue of turning him on if she's looking the way she is. So, it's either it was interrupted and you want to starting again or he isn't what you thought."

She listened to Amber go down her list of what some men like and more as the others joined in with their own input, nothing to what Nora was seeking out. It was then she noticed that Lily was silent as she looked her. She couldn't help but be embarrassed and nervous of even asking them for the help but she was clueless.

"You're a virgin." Lily spoke up.

Nora about fell from her spot on the rock she was perched on, "Am I really that noticeable?"

The other women were agape with awe at her, not expecting the words between the two of them. Ok, maybe she wasn't that readable.

"You've never done the deed?" Brie asked.

"Oh wow, I feel like a bad role model now after all we just went down and said." Amber said.

"Ja, I agree." Marie chimed in, "You should've just said so sweetie, no need to be embarrassed. We were all like you at one point."

Nora twiddled her fingers together, "But I don't even know what to do or what it looks like."

"Best to describe is a very strange, deformed mushroom that protrudes from the man's lower body." Marie nodded at her.

"Jesus Christ, you made it sound terrifying!" Juliet yelled at her.

"No terrifying is one that isn't cut." Marie pointed out.

Amber gave a small shudder, "Yea had a few of those back in the day of pole work."

"I'm glad Francis is. I wouldn't know what to do." Brie chuckled

"All you do is pull it down, exposing the head. After that you just do whatever the hell you want to it." Amber explained.

"Girls you are terrifying the poor girl!" Lily stood up for Nora only to be overshadowed by laughter with the women as they were off about their men and what they once had.

Nora wasn't sure if she should've been shocked or afraid of what they were telling and talking about. It all seemed so maddening that the art of making love seemed so alien like. A gentle tap to her shoulder woke her from her thoughts as she saw Lily next to her.

"Come on, Nora. We'll take a quick walk as we let them cackle about penises." Lily said, holding her hand out.

She didn't have to be told twice as she heard them continue their topic, laughing at whatever popped up. She followed Lily along the water's edge as they made distance between them and the women, her mind was a racing mess with everything. She wanted to go farther with him yet after them she was practically terrified.

"Do not worry over what they said. Remember, they have a little more experience than you or I."

"You?" Nora was shocked with that.

In her mind, Lily was a very beautiful woman, her blonde hair and stunning eyes would've had any man begging her to give them a time of day.

"Da. I only had two men." she nodded at her, "My ex was my first and he wasn't very well endowed. Very sloppy too, he only was after his own pleasure. Yet when I gain Ivan, I might as well have been a virgin. He was much more than my first."

Nora took in Lily's words, "So it hurt? I've always heard it hurts."

"At times, not all women experience full pain, some find discomfort, it depends on your body mostly. With my first there was a little pain, but he broke my hymen so it made sense. With Ivan, it was discomfort than pain. It goes away after a few moments, it doesn't last. It's just best to relax and let it happen. Don't concentrate on the pain or discomfort, focus on him. And if I know Yao like I do, he will do whatever it takes to make you feel good."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Lily smiled at her, "The best advice I can give now, is have him break you first. Get used to the sensation and size of him, a few thrust to understand the feeling, even if it's done by your own hips. After that session and before your next, try and relax yourself as best as possible. Then it should be a bit easier on you."

Nora sighed, as she collected herself. "Thank you, Lily. I know the girls were trying to help but it was a bit much."

"No problem."

"Oh, one question. How do you, well turn on a man. At least men like them?"

Lily chuckled, "Yao is very preserved and likes tradition from what I can see. Wear something of his favorite Dynasty or have memories guide you to his favorite things. It works."

She watched as Lily made her way back to the girls, "How do you do that with Ivan?"

The blonde turned around and smiled at her, lifting her leg and part of her skirt, "Why do you think I wear nylon thigh highs all the time?"

Nora caught her question, laughing in result as Wu and Wing were chatting within her head. They spoke quickly as they described things to her own wanting mind. With a smile, she began her trek back home.

"Alright girls, point out the trunk."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok Nora, you can do this. Just go to him and... oh who are you kidding. You can't do this, you probably ruined the way they wore this."

Nora stared at herself in the large mirror, fretting over the thought of going before Yao as she was. She heard Wu within her head telling her she was fine. That the qixiong ruqun was just right and that her hair was perfect. Nora tried to believe the spirit but doubted herself more and more as she looked in the mirror. As she turned away, she felt her mind sift within itself to land in a memory. Nora opened her eyes and saw herself as Wu, the red and gold ruqun upon her accented her perfectly as her hair was neatly in place with pins as she heard Yao enter the room.

"Yet again, elegant as the peony in the morning sun." he whispered in her ear as she looked at herself once more.

Nora found herself back in her room as Wu chided her with her thoughts, to look at herself once more. She did as told, taking a final glance in the mirror. She just didn't think she looked good enough in it, how the red top accented her skin as the long pink floral skirt gave her the decency that Wu spoke of, the golden ribbon that tied it together flashed brightly against it. Her hair was down for a change, one side pinned back as the other fanned over her shoulder as the pink Pi Bo graced her elbows, adding the last elegant flare she needed.

"Yea, you can do this." she said as she made her way to the garden.

She knew he was there, thinking of earlier with her after she ran away from him. She still felt like a bitch doing so, not leaving him with any reason of why. Following the stones outside, she passed the large opening to the back courtyard, there in the small pagoda sat Yao; his fingers twirling a small plum blossom in his fingers, watching as he let time slip by. She couldn't help but stare at him, he looked so casual. His yellow jacket hung on his shoulders as it splayed open, his black pants as well seemed loose on him too, plus the fact he was barefoot stunned her as well as his hair being only half up while the rest spilled around his shoulders. Damn, was he a sight.

Nora shook her head as she made her way up to him, "Yao?"

"Oh, Nora. Sorry I didn't hear you." he said laying the blossom down.

"It's alright." she said as she tried to keep her courage, "Look Yao I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

She heard him chuckle, "It's fine Nora, absolutely-"

He stopped short as he finally laid eyes on her. She could feel his gaze at it took her all in as she stood at the pagoda's entrance. She felt like a flea, no bigger than that and with it she felt like she screwed up more than she planned.

"Oh god, I screwed it up. I'm sorry Yao!" she spoke quickly as she tried to turn away, "I didn't mean to-"

"No Nora, wait!" he said grabbing hold of her hand.

Nora turned to face him, his eyes wide as her own as he pulled her down to him. She held her breath as she finally sat beside him, her body shivering with nervousness.

"You didn't do anything wrong." he assured her, "In face, no offence, for a foreigner you did exceptionally well. I'm just... wow."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nora, to be honest you are breathtakingly beautiful to me. Adding this was just making you look like a goddess."

Heat crept to her cheeks as he spoke so freely of her, she knew he meant it yet it felt so strange to hear, "I think you need my glasses."

"Never. Even if I was blind, I would be able to tell how beautiful you are."

Nora smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Bié kèqì." he said, holding her close.

The warmth that radiated from him was soothing as her mind played with memories and her own wants. She wanted to be presses against him again, to feel him, touch him, be one with him. It truly was now or never.

Sitting up lightly, Nora looked at him, his honey eyes looking back at her as he smiled. She gently caressed his jawline with her fingers as they shaped and learned the structure of his face, just to be tangled in his hairline as she pulled him to kiss her. As before, his kiss was sweet and tender to her, his own arms slowly wrapping around her, attempting to deepen the kiss. She felt herself become feverish with need as his tongue danced along her bottom lip, she gave him that freedom as she moved herself to sit upon his lap. He let out a subtle groan as she pressed herself against him, her hips in line with his own as she felt his slowly growing arousal forming. She couldn't help but move her hips against his, her body was almost demanding this, overpowering her fear of the unknown before her.

"Eager and needy, are we?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe." she sighed into the kiss she gave him.

She felt his hands coast up her thighs, slowly taking their time to her exposed flesh only to pause at her hips.

"You were planning this?" he stated, looking up at her.

"Just a little." she smiled back.

The lustful smile that graced his features was all she needed to know he would continue, yet he was clueless to her as well. A lithe finger found its way to her open core as it rubbed and teased ever so lightly. A small gasp escaped her as he played, making her hotter by the minute.

"Oh Yao." she moaned out as she felt him shimmy his pants down his hips.

Holy god, this was practically it, she could barely believe it. All those years holding onto her virginity and she was losing it like a teenager on prom night in a pagoda. Well, not that she was fully complaining. She sat her hips down on him once more, feeling his hardness against her wet core. She heard Lily within her head, telling her what she should do and how to make it better for her. Slowly, she dragged her hips back and forth along his length, pulling a gruntled moan from him. Her body felt alive and tingled with anticipation as her mind warned her to use caution, yet her heart told her to keep going. Angling her body, she felt the tip of him sitting at the entrance of her core, waiting patiently to go within her.

"Been awhile?" he asked as she slowly moved down.

"Could say that." she spoke quietly as Lily came to her head once more, "Just quick like a band-aid."

Before Yao could register what she said, she sheathed him within her, all the way to the hilt as a pained gasp escaped her. The burning pain within was more than she thought it would be as she felt it with every breath she took.

"Nora!" Yao nearly shouted.

She could barely concentrate on him as the pain continued, realizing she was ignoring Lily's words to her.

"Nora, why didn't you tell me you were still a maiden?" he asked as he peppered her face with small kisses.

Finally gaining her breath, she touched her forehead to his, "I thought it be too much of a hassle for-"

"No, no Nora." he said as his arms wrapped around her, "Never think that of me. If I'd have known I would've made it easier for you."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be Nora. No, it's alright." he said as he tried to comfort and relax her, "Nora, look at me."

Opening her eyes, she saw his worried face, "Just focus on me, just me. Once you are used to me within you, then we'll do something different, ok?"

Nora nodded as she kissed him once more, his hands rubbing and massaging her body was something she didn't expect as the pain slowly faded away as discomfort and intrusion settled in. Jumping the gun, Nora lifted her hips off him and slid back down him, feeling the wave of discomfort fill her.

"No, wait." he groaned out, his hands flying to her hips. "Wait."

Doing as told, she waited to see what he would do with her only to feel his hands gently rock her hips against his, "We are doing this first. Just to have you adjust to me more."

Rocking her hips as his hands guided her, she felt herself grow warmer as something new flooded in, causing a moan to slip past her lips. Once that came to light, he guided her hips to lightly move up and down as her body became more alive with his own, their lips crashing into one another again as she slowly picked up speed.

"Yo Yao, where are you hiding?" she heard someone yell.

"Tā mā de!" he breathed out as he lifted her hips completely off his.

Nora nearly panicked at the thought of being caught in the act as she heard something tear. Before she had a moment to see, Yao's hand dove between them, rushing around his hips and pressing something to her core.

"It's alright Nora, I promise." he said, moving himself from under her, "Now the best for you is to take a bath, use the brown bottle on the top shelf, no more than four drops and sit in it for as long as needed. If you want to continue this, meet me in one of the bedrooms, ok?"

Nora nodded to him, kissing him in comprehension to his instructions. She watched him walk away, his stride much different form normal.

"Yao, are you alright?"

"Yes, just hard to hide one's arousal from others."

And then he was gone, shouting at Im Yong as she heard the young man approach the courtyard. She stayed there, as everything whirled through her head, slowly she moved her hand to grab what he pressed against her. There in her hand was a piece of the skirt, tainted with blood and fluids.

"Holy god, I really did it." she said, the shock of it all sinking on her.

His instructions echoed in her head as she looked down again, "And I'm gonna do it again."

There she sat, waiting patiently upon his bed, wrapped in his red silk robe. She was glad she listened to him about the bath, her body felt more at ease as her skin was smooth as silk itself, plus the wait made her ready for him.

She knew he was busy with the Korean, heard them argue over something for a moment as a native 'be gone with you' left Yao. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Yao as she heard the door slide open and close. The bed dipped lightly as warm lips caressed her bare neck.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." He murmured against her skin.

"It's fine Yao."

His hands move upon her body, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck as his lips lavished her neck and mouth. She felt herself melt against him, wanting to have more of his touch.

"Are you in my robe?" He asked as his hand dipped down her chest.

"Perhaps." She smiled at him.

"Minx." He whispered as he laid her down against the soft sheets, "Now, since you decided to jump into the moment, let me show you how I'd properly warm you and take you."

Nora looked up at him as he grinned down to her, the yellow jacket long gone as his pants were half undone. The craving to touch him was maddening, she wanted to grace her fingers down his chest and along his-

"You can touch, I won't bite." he leaned against her ear as he places a small kiss underneath it.

She graced her fingertips against his skin, feeling and memorizing each piece of him she could, taking in each muscle and scar that stood out on him. He was a nation of many wars and battles, each indent was a story of battles and victory as her fingers traced the one upon his back. She felt him shiver, his eyes closed as she drew her fingers down the long seem, his head resting against her shoulder as she continued to touch him. Curiosity and bravery got to the best of her as her fingers skimmed his pant line and caressed his growing erection that demanded to be free. She heard him inhale sharply as her hand palmed him, learning what he liked and what he sounded like as she teased him.

"You are being very mean Tiánxīn." he muttered against her neck as his teeth grazed her skin, his hands opening the robe.

His mouth trailed down her neck, tasting her collar as his hands found her breasts, teasing them as her mind spun. His lips tailed down until they laid within the valley of her breasts, nuzzling the mounds lightly as he finally took a pert bud between his teeth, his tongue dancing around it as Nora's hands flew to his hair, tangling in the dark tresses and pulling him closer. He moved back and forth between them as his hands glided farther down her body, caressing her hips and thighs as he slowly spread them apart.

Yao sat up and looked down upon her, she felt his gaze roam over her skin as his cheshire grin was proud of his work so far. Lifting her leg, he kissed the tender flesh of her ankle, going painstakingly slow down to her hip bone, just to repeat the same to the other side. She couldn't hold the pleasurable moan back as he kissed, nipped, and licked her hips. She wanted him to keep up the pace yet wanted him fully as well. His hand dove to the small drawer beside the bed, she watched as he opened a small bottle within, dipping two of his fingers within it.

"You still sure you want to continue?" he asked above her, his hand skittering around her womanhood.

"God yes Yao." she breathed out.

His oiled fingers opened her folds before him, slowly sinking into her wanting core. Nora nearly cried out in pleasure as his fingers scissored and rubbed all along her walls as a strange, euphoric sensation filled her. Her body grew hotter as he continued to pump lightly against her, his thumb teasing the bundle of nerves, adding more to his warm-up.

"This would have made your first a little better than what it was."

"What are you doing, what is that?" Nora somehow asked, her mind spinning in the sensation.

"Just an oil to help your body relax even more and to heighten pleasure, plus doing this with my hand helps loosen the barrier as well, easing it just a bit." he replied.

"It's amazing." she sighed as her back arched.

"It's amazing huh?" he said as his hand disappeared from her body, "Then how about this."

Nora looked down and saw as he took off the last bit of clothing between them, finally seeing him. She was amazed she had him within her as he stood out long and proud, the sight of him bare was making her both nervous and hot at once.

"Nothing to fret." he said aligning himself along her, "I'll still be gentle."

Pulling him to her, she kissed him in assurance that she was ready, waiting for him to move. With one simple thrust, he was back where she had him before, discomfort twinged at her core yet was easier to handle than the first. He stayed there, letting her adjust once again, to feel his length and width within her as his lips continued to mold into her own. Her hips moved on their own accord, attempting to deepen him within her. Yao broke the kiss momentarily as he slowly started a smooth, steady rhythm, making Nora throw her head back in the pleasurable sensation.

"Slow and easy until you are ready." he purred in her ear as she felt him pull in and out of her.

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his thrusts take her away, being truly one with him. Her body seemed lit alive, so much more sensitive to everything around her. His hair tickling her collar, his arms caging her and holding her to him, his strong thighs rubbing against hers as his member stroked her in such ways that she was lucky to breath.

"More Yao, please." she said, growing needy with his tantalizing thrusts.

"More?"

"Yes." she kissed him, hoping she could tempt him to do as she asked.

"Wrap your legs around me Nora." he asked as he licked her neck.

Doing as told, she felt his arms lock against her back as his legs move under her bottom. Before she knew it, she was hoisted in the air, sitting upon Yao's lap as he sat upon his knees. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as he continued to move within her, her mind trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Hang onto me." was all she heard as he picked up his speed and depth.

His hands gripped onto her hips harshly as he bounced her hips against his own, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing off the wall as she held onto him for dear life. Their pants mixed into the air as she moaned out his name, falling into the pleasure that surrounded her as his lips clasped around a bouncing bud. Nora was ready to lose her mind with it, she never imagined something so strange could feel so amazing. Her body grew hotter as her mind spiraled within itself as a building pressure and sensation started to overtake her lower body.

"Oh, god Yao." she spoke out, trying to gain herself.

His movements became faster as she called out his name, the sensation building faster and faster as his hips became feverish against her own.

"Yao!" she moaned, the feeling sparking something deep within.

She didn't know what to think or do as everything seemed to be heightened. She tried to have him pause, to understand what was going on, yet all he did was quickly lay her down and continue his thrusting.

"Wait, Yao wait." she panted trying to move her hips, to escape the building pressure.

"It's alright Nora, let it happen." was all he said as he kissed her.

Nora felt her body detach from her conscious mind, fully bending to Yao as the buildup was ready to overflow. His fingers intertwined with her own as she tried to figure out what was happening, just to have the pressure and sensation explode through her. Nora let out a pleasurable moan as her body let go and began to shiver after the spill, Yao himself paused above her as she felt him twitch within her. She swore she could touch the sky, was singing with the birds, and watching the people below enjoy life as she sat upon the cloud she was on.

Slowly she came back to her senses as her body recovered from its explosion. Through lidded eyes, she saw Yao looking down at her, the same look upon his face yet not as confused as her.

"What was that?" she finally muttered out.

Yao laughed, "Take a guess."

Nora thought for a moment as it finally came to her, "That was an orgasm?"

He nodded as he removed himself from her, leaning his head against hers, "It was."

Now she understood why the girls spoke so highly of their men and the actions they all took together within their bedrooms. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, yet be glad that she had it with Yao. Cool air kissed her body as he moved himself beside her, lifting the blankets to cover them both.

"Was it as good as you thought?" he asked pulling her close to him.

Nora chuckled lightly as she looked back to those honey eyes. She kissed him, feeling his love and adoration of her within it.

She smiled as she snuggled into his chest as her mind grew tired, "No, it was even better, for it was with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Days slowed as things pulled together with Genesis. The guys had found the men and women within and removed the issue at hand, taking greater caution with everything that was going on. She herself was hustling as fast as she could with the programs she was setting up to heighten all security within the walls and the military as well, it was moments like that were what she wanted; to unwind and not thing of anything but what she had around her. Friends, family, a beautiful home, and one hell of a man.

"Oh, god Yao, I'm coming!" she moaned out as he drove into her core, finishing along with her.

Yes, after diving into this world as well, Nora really couldn't pull herself away when he nibbled on her neck the way he did. She just wished it wasn't when they had important meetings to attend that day to have a brief quickie on the bathroom sink.

"It was a needed diversion before entering that hell." he panted in her ear.

"Yes, I understand, however I just got cleaned up to go and you ravished me in here like a mad rabbit."

"Did you stop me?"

Curse him and doing that to her, he knew she enjoyed his touch and caress. He just knew how to play the cards that well. With a defeated sigh, Nora popped down to the floor, her legs still wobbly as she tried to finish up her morning routine.

"You are beautiful Nora, no need for the extras."

"My earrings are one of my favorite things." she smiled at him as she added the last ends to her industrials.

Following behind him, Nora smiled at how lucky she had become. Gaining so much more than she thought she would have when she first ventured into the large country. She watched as he put his hair back to where it belonged in his usual ponytail, his pants hanging low as he readied himself. She couldn't help but touch him, to feel his skin against her once more only this time in comfort and joy. Pressing herself against him, she felt the prominent scar against her cheek as she wrapped her arms around him snugly. She felt him hum in amusements as his own fingers threaded with her own, holding her tighter to him.

"Wǒ ài nǐ." he spoke gently.

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ." she replied, placing a gentle kiss to his scar.

Yes, things were just perfect for Nora.

The giggles and chatter that filled the backyard as the children ran around with one another and Nora and the girls gathering their last bits of conversation before heading home.

"I do have to say, I'm going to miss the heck out of this." Nora stated.

"We all do. It's why our phone bills have to be hidden from the men." Brie chuckled.

"That's horrible." Juliet laughed, "Although I am just as guilty when I speak with you girls."

Lily nodded to her, "Yes yet soon you will have your hands full."

"Oh, lord I know. It's going to suck really not seeing you all for the next month, but I do crave England more and more lately."

"Getting close." Amber gave a singsong voice.

"That it is." she nodded, "Speaking of close, you two should be able to see what you are having about now, no?"

Nora's eyes landed on Brie and Lily as the two women beamed, "Yea, you guys are practically due the same time eh?"

"Close, we are due at most three weeks after her." Brie said, "And Francis and I decided to wait for this one like Satine. It was exciting not knowing yet amazing when she came out. Although between my moods and hunger, I lean toward a boy."

"Making the number even then?" Marie joked.

"Can hope so." the brunette replied as Marie shook her head.

"Alright, so we know Juliet's having a boy and you, Brie, are leaning toward boy as well. So, what about you, Lily? Little bows like you were hoping?" Marie questioned.

Lily gave a small sigh, "There's no pink or bows with this baby."

"Oh, another boy huh?" Nora said.

"Da, another little boy. Not that I am complaining, as long as he's healthy and happy when born then I'm happy. But mama is starting to feel overwhelmed with boys."

"I'd say so, that be like having two Alfie's. Oh, god no, I'd have no house left." Amber added.

"Liberty is more calm and reserved like you Amber, not Alfred." Juliet said.

"Thank god. All she has of him is the Hollywood smile, golden hair, and those damn stars in her eyes just like he has." Amber described.

The sudden thud on the ground caught their attention as they witness Liberty slowly picking herself up off the ground, her knees dirty and scrapped as Alexei came over to her.

"Uh-oh, vse v poryadke." Alexei said, getting down on his own knees and kissing Liberty's.

With a shake of their wrists, they were back playing in the yard, chasing one another as Jacque and Satine tried to follow and Adeline watched with Jeanne.

Nora couldn't help but melt into the adorable moment between the two little cities as they continued their game, "I don't know about any of you, but am I the only one that sees something budding between those two when they are older?"

"Net, I thought it along with her." Lily replied.

"Yea. We have thought it, just as long as the men don't freak out we're good." Amber added.

"Daddies won't agree?" Nora asked.

"Ivan may be calmer with the thought, but daddy's little girl..." Lily trailed off.

"I have no clue how he'll act. He's protective of her now, I can't even imagine dating age. And even the Cold War being over and done, I think there still some sort of small grudge between them somehow." Amber finished.

"Think it'll cause issues?" Brie asked.

"I pray not." Amber replied.

"Well hopefully things will be just fine for the kids." Nora said, "Until then we got a total of three babies coming."

"Might want to add another to that number." Marie added.

Their heads all whipped over to the German, "Pardon?" Brie spoke for all of them.

All Marie did was smile at them, the happy glow radiating off her as the women congratulated her as the thought of another little one to the growing circle filled the backyard with happiness.

Nora looked back at the children playing, she was content and happy with how everything was coming together within her life. And deep down, there was a little bubble of hope that she would add to the growing group of friends with the little ones. She saw Liberty pause in the large space, looking a little lost and out of sorts.

Her sight never left the little girl as things seemed to change within the little one, and before she realized it, Nora watched all holy hell unfolded.

"Dude come on, it isn't like we are jumping into Genesis's lap and giving a twirl. All I'm saying is giving them a nudge to move. They have been silent and still since Nora found that one base." Alfred stated.

"Nein, we are not advancing like that." Ludwig chided the man.

"Da, I agree with Ludwig on this. We move into something like that after gaining what we have, it'll bring hell upon us faster than we could imagine." Ivan added.

"Weren't you all gung ho for attacking them a bit ago?" Alfred asked.

"I think we all were at one point Alfred, yet with everything we have it would be wise to keep it easy with everything and wait on them." Arthur replied.

Yao listened as they all went back and forth with how Genesis was acting and what they should do next. Deep down, he agreed with the American. He wanted to find all of them and take them out before things got worse or before they got their hands on things they didn't need. The latest within the nations was spies within Genesis were scoping out nations and their capitals and cities. It didn't sit right with him, he still could hear Lien crying on the phone as she asked him what she should do to protect her family. He knew it was scaring a lot of the nations, the only one that took the highest caution was Lukas. Once he had a spy within Norway, the man practically dissolved the Genesis member and made an impenetrable wall of snow and ice, just to protect Oslo and Bergen.

"The number of threats that have been received for smaller nations is a little alarming." Francis pointed out, "I am not sure about the rest of you but I for one think that is a bit out there. Michelle and Monique have gotten them as of late."

"Most of the smaller nations are staying close to larger ones just for the safety in numbers." Arthur stated.

"Where's Peter then?" Kiku asked.

"He's with the Nordics. Floating between Denmark and Sweden." Arthur replied, "Believe me, it was the first thing I checked."

"Lovino doesn't want to leave Italy for anything." Feli said, "Not even for Antonio or Marques."

"It might not be a bad thing Feli." Kiku said to him.

"Alright, alright." Alfred started, "Fine we sit and keep quiet and wait for what Genesis will do. Monitoring each location, we have seen them in and gathering whatever we can to put an end to this crap before it gets worse. Then after it's all said and done we-"

Alfred's head snapped to the side, as if he was punched in the face. His breaths shallow and short as puzzlement crossed him.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Yao asked.

"Yea man, just weird. Strange pang ran through me. Odd." he replied as he placed his hand to his nose.

"Dear god Al, you're bleeding. What did you do?" Arthur asked, getting up from his seat and handing Alfred a tissue.

Sure enough, Yao saw the trickling sight of blood running down the man's nose as he tried to stop the flow. The air felt still, something was wrong. Yao could feel it, deep within himself that things weren't adding up. A high pitched shrill echoed the room as footsteps running down the hall brought the source, only to have Yao sink back as a girl's pained scream for daddy reverberated off the walls.

"Alfred!" he heard Amber yell as she finally came into the room.

Within the woman's arms was Liberty, doubled over as she cried out in pain, blood slowly dripping form her nose and mouth. Amber was panicked as Alfred lifted the little girl from her, her eyes trying to figure out what was going on along with Alfred just as Liberty let out another pained cry.

"Daddy, it hurts! Make it stop daddy!" she cried against him.

Yao was shocked at the sight as his old ways kicked in, "Kiku, run and get water. Find the medicine bottles as well. Anything to help her out!"

"Mein Gott what happened?" Ludwig asked.

"Amber, what happened?" Alfred tried to asked the frazzled woman.

"I don't know Alfie; all the kids were playing together just fine and then..." Amber trailed off as a small sob escaped her.

Yao placed a gentle hand on the woman's trembling shoulders, "It's alright Amber, we'll figure this out."

Brie and Lily entered the room, both out of breath in worry over the little girl, "Girls?"

"All the children were playing; no harm came to them. She was playing tag with Alexei when she suddenly stopped and began crying." Brie explained.

"Nora and Juliet went to the kitchen to see if they could find something for her to help ease her pains. "Lily added.

"The whole back area is clear of anything that would harm her if she got into it." Marie said, holding Adeline tightly in her arms.

A pained mama filled the room from outside, all the heads turning to the sound just to have another wave of fear and despair roll through them all.

"Alexei." Lily yelled running off towards the yard as Ivan followed. "Alexei!"

"Mon Dieu." Francis gasped as he went to Brie's sighed.

"Mes enfants, mes enfants!" Brie ran out the door with Francis on her tail, in search of their children.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yao asked aloud.

"I don't know, something is wrong." Marie said, handing Adeline to Ludwig, "Here, take her as I try and help them out with their own."

"Ja, anything Marie." he said, dabbing his own nose as Yao saw the same trickle.

Marie barely made it two steps away when Adeline began her own pained screams just for Marie to cry out and collapse on the floor in a pained heap.

"Nein!" was all Yao heard as he watched Ludwig gather his girls in his arms as they shook in pain.

"Amber!"

Yao turned to see the woman before him begin to shake and tremble as the same trickle fell down her face, a light dotting as well to her lips. Arthur flew from Yao's side off to the kitchen, he didn't have to think long of what for as he watched the two women crumble and heard the other two joining them outside. Now the women were in the same pain as the children, so what the hell was going-

"Yao!" he heard Kiku yell, "It's Genesis! They're attacking Capitals and Cities all over the world. That's what's going on. They're experiencing a terrorist attack!"

His heart sank. How could they be all stupid to the sight? They all witnessed it or felt it at one point, to be suddenly hit with debilitating pain where you wished death would take you away. And in this case, it was hitting people that never experienced the hell of war and not just people, women and children, and with it, there was nothing they could do until the attack was done.

Yao's mind raced to Nora. He took off for the kitchen as well, remembering the women saying she and Juliet went to the room to see if they could help Liberty in any way. Pained cried filled the hall, making his feet move faster against the floor only to have him reel back in shock as he saw Juliet on the floor, leaning against Arthur as she gripped him with all she had. The same streaks and dots upon her, yet what made him scared for the Brits wasn't that, but the blood he saw slowly slide down her legs and pool at the floor.

Her cries were more than pain in itself, they were the fear of losing her child. Arthur had the same look within his eyes as he tried to hold it together for her, whispering that she'd be alright and that their little boy was fine as well. Yao then noticed Nora trying her best to help the woman, her eyes landing on his. Almost begging for help from him.

Yao was lost. He didn't know what to do or where to turn. He hadn't been this lost since the fall of the Qing Dynasty. This was ranking to be near WWII casualty if it was as bad as he was witnessing, yet even though he had Nora, he was never more glad she wasn't a Capital yet. Now he was left do to one thing.

He turned on his heels and made his way back to the meeting room as Nora followed.

"Yao wait, what do I do? I don't know what to do." she asked as her voice broke, nearly on the verge of tears.

He quickly turned back and kissed her lightly, moving from her lips, to her cheeks and then her forehead, "I want you to stay here with the Capital and Cities and help them out. I'll leave Feli to aid you as well. As of now, Kiku and I are going to get to the bottom of this."

Nora nodded to him as she handed him her thumb drive, he knew she wouldn't have asked, that he was going to pinpoint every one of those worthless bastards down and gut them for doing this to so many people. With a final kiss, he made his way back into the room as he saw Kiku looking over the nations as Feli tried to help them.

"Kiku, we are heading out." he said holding up the drive, "And we aren't stopping until we have each and every one of them."

For hours, Kiku, Im Yong, and him were roaming Nora's networks and pinpointing each attack location and to their luck, five were right where they thought they'd be as two more in new locations near the Canadian border and the Philippines came in sight. With a few barked orders, nations were attacking and capturing the groups. The numbers of nations were slim as so many were trying to take care of their Capitals and Cities. His heart felt heavy as the memory lifted back into his mind.

"The devastation to these countries is astronomical. Hundreds of thousands are dead or dying as rescue personnel are trying to dig them out and try to lessen-" he muted the TV.

He watched all the screens, one for each of the Axis and Allies. Every city and every capital was hit, some worse than the rest. The death toll rising by the minute, so far, the worst of them all was Berlin. Nearly over a quarter of a million people were reported dead or missing in the attack and poor Marie was getting it all. He scanned the TV's as they showed the attacks on the cities, so many men, women, and children screaming and crying; death surrounding the vast cities as the last tremors left the grounds. Yet within it he watched as the survivors did whatever it took to save more, to help anyone they found or gave something up for them. It was the small lining of hope that he had for the world. That not everyone was out for blood and death.

"Yao?" he heard his name called out.

Turning around, Yao saw Nora enter the room. Her eyes heavy as her stride to him was slow and mournful. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms tightly against him, a shudder escaping her body.

"It's alright Nora. It's ok." he said, trying to comfort her.

"Is it wrong for me to say I'm glad I didn't become a Capital yet?" she muttered against him.

"No, I thought the same thing." he confessed, "How are they all?"

"The bleeding slowed for Juliet but Arthur isn't taking chance and are on their way home, should be there soon really if not already. Jaque and Satine are sleeping lightly, yet if one moves they both wake screaming as if they are being attacked again; Brie won't go to sleep, she seems afraid to close her eyes and Jeanne slips in and out of sleep just to cry out for Francis. Alexei and Liberty are in the same bed, clutching onto one another as Lily fights sleep like Brie yet her body is demanding it; Ivan has tried to convince Lily to sleep and that he would watch the children, yet it doesn't work. Alfred has been trying to help Amber get through the pains that still fill her, so far, she has blinding white headaches that nearly cripple her. And Adeline and Marie are finally sleeping. It seems Adeline's attack wasn't as bad as Marie's. The poor woman still shakes in her sleep."

"And the babies?"

"So far things still look good." she replied, "Hard to tell without our nurse here."

He nodded in agreement as a small knock came to the door, "Enter."

As the door came open he saw Toris standing outside it, "We are ready if you are?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Kiku and Feli there as well?"

"No, they went to speak with their leaders quickly, but Im Yong and Lovi are here along with the rest of us."

"Rest of you?" Nora cocked her head in question.

With a wave, Yao had the nations sit at the large table, "In cases like this where a main nation is out or down due to war. Another nation will step in their place to help guide things to their proper place."

"Who's yours then?"

"It's me." he heard the familiar voice.

Looking up he saw Lien standing there, her eyes puffy and red of tears as her own lips lightly trembled.

"Lien," Yao went to her, embracing her, "You didn't have to do this, you should have stayed with Philip and Dao."

"She's like me. These assholes struck a nerve and they fucked with family." he heard Gilbert say as he limped to the seat next to Toris.

"They hurt my little boy Yao, I won't take that sitting down." she bowed to him, taking her rightful seat beside Im Yong as Lovi came to his side.

"I don't know if we'll have a representative for England, last phone call I got things took a turn." he whispered to him.

Yao looked back at the man. Shit, that wasn't what he wanted to hear about Arthur or Juliet. It just seemed to get worse and worse, "Alright, take your seat then."

He walked around the table as everyone came in and readied for the plan. Yao pulled Nora close as he looked at them all.

"So Toris, you're in for Russia. Gilbert, Germany. Im and Lien for China and Japan. Southern Italy for Northern, and Michelle for France." he said looking at the faces.

The door swung open as Carlos came in, "Matthew's out due to his wife and son, I'm standing in for both."

Yao was slightly shocked that the Cuban was doing so, "We may have been enemies at one point but the last thing you are going to do is hurt those women and kids." the man told them all.

"Hear-hear." Gilbert said as the others nodded just for the door to open once more.

The flaming red hair and piercing green eyes on the tall, lanky man only belonged to one source, Allister.

"Sorry I'm late. Shit hit the fan back home." he said, taking Arthur's seat.

Silence loomed in the air as they all waited for the Scotsman to speak as he lit a cigarette, "They're fine. Juliet and Thomas are all right."

Small sighs escaped the nations as he went on, "They got her bleeding to stop yet she's not out of danger quite yet. Thomas though is hanging on for all he's worth. He's still a wee small but he's definitely a Kirkland with that determination."

"So, they're both fine?" Nora asked.

The Scotsman sighed, "The attack on London affected him pretty badly. His right arm is a mess, missing a finger and part of the muscle to it so he'll be weak with that arm. His heart they believe has a hole in it as well and his one eye is slightly fogged. Only time will tell."

"Then we all hope and pray that things will be better for all of them." Yao said as the door swung open once more.

Kiku dragged in someone as they pleaded for him to listen and to show mercy to him. With a final thud, the man was before the nations. Yao had seen him as one of the guards and security members that guarded the UN buildings.

"Kiku what is the meaning of this?" Im Yong asked.

"This is how Genesis knew exactly where to attack for the cities. He was selling the information out to them so he would survive their overthrow, as he said."

Yao felt his blood boil, yet he didn't get a chance to do anything as Gilbert was on top of the man, screaming at him in German as Allister peeled the albino off him.

"Please it was the only way I would live. They threatened me with death, come now, you are all powerful nations and show great strength, please?" he pleaded to Yao as the other nations waited for his actions.

"As of now Alfred, Ludwig, Ivan, Francis, and Arthur are readying battleships to go to a pinpointed location to settle the strike and take out the leaders within their ships. Feli and I are waiting on your call." Kiku stated to him.

Yao stared down at the man, guiding his eyes back to Nora as she nodded to him, his gaze going back to the man, "Now. The Axis and Allies are at full war with Genesis and anyone that sells information is sentences to death. For the supporting nations..."

He looked over the others as their eyes never left the man and yet waited for his command, he nodded to Nora to leave the ensuing bloodbath that would come, "Show no mercy."


	9. Chapter 9

Nora found herself staring at the blank screen longer than thought, her mind a swirl of emotions and thoughts. It never stopped. Not even the massages or cuddles from Yao could silence her mind. She was doing her best to help the girls out, between them and the children, she was both physically and mentally drained.

"You ok Nora?" Lily asked her as she handed her a cup.

"Oh yea, just tired. Nothing to worry about." she replied.

"Êtes-vous sûr?" Brie asked as she settled into the couch.

Nora smiled at her, "I'm quite sure Brie."

The four of them sat in the small sitting room as they listened for the children, waiting for the sudden cries that had plagued the night before. It still echoed in her head. Their pained little cries as she moved from room to room, hoping to ease the pain of each one that awoke. Yet her mind also drifted to Marie and Juliet as well, along with the other men, women, and children that were affected by the attacks. Last she knew, the two women were still in bad shape. Gilbert and Eliza were doing their best to help Marie as Vash and Tatyana were taking care of Adeline with Lili and her new Capital, Naji.

She also got off the phone not long ago with Carine as she gave an update to Thomas and Juliet. So far Juliet's bleeding was controlled yet her heart was weak after losing so much blood and the trauma to her body too more out of her than most. Little Thomas was finally pulled off three of the tube that he was hooked to yet still in danger.

Nora let out a sigh of exhaustion as she tried to get comfortable in the chair, just to hear a quiet cry fill the room. Brie stood up, making her way to the door as it open, showing Jeanne carrying Satine to them.

"Maman, nous avons eu de mauvais rêves." she spoke softly as tears slid down her face.

"Oh bébé, c'est bon." she said, pulling her girls close to her as she set them on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink sweetie?" Nora asked the little girl.

"Non, merci Miss Nora." she replied as she held tightly to Satine.

Both Amber and Lily smiled at the two girls as they snuggled against their mother, Jeanne's hand drifting to her mother's belly.

"The baby is fine, nothing to worry about." she reassured her daughter.

From the corner of her eyes, Nora saw Lily rub her own. A small smile drifting over her face as she thought about her next child.

"One day." Amber said as she watched them along with her, "One day."

"Maman, où est papa?" Jeanne asked.

A somber mood filled the room as her question hit them. It was the only thing that they had not done with the children. Once they had the pinpoint of Genesis's fleet outside the Black Sea, the men moved out to initiate an attack and to end the war. It broke Nora's heart hearing the sadness lying in her words as she asked her mother again. She knew out of the three children, Jeanne was the closest to Francis. Wherever he went, she followed. She was a true definition of daddy's girl.

"He's away papillon. He's taking care of things with the war."

"Is he going to get the bad men that hurt us?"

"Oui. He is, along with the others." Brie replied, pulling her closer, "Papa will protect you no matter how far away he is."

"Est-ce que c'est maman?"

"Oui petit papillon, dans le sac."

Jeanne carefully gave Satine to her mother as she took off for the room once more, closing the door behind her as Brie sighed.

"What is she looking for?" Lily asked.

"When she was little, there was a terrible thunderstorm raging outside one night. She just would not sleep no matter what I did. Finally, he came to the rescue, lacking in sleep as I was and in his hands was one of his button ups. She was mad as hell really, face all red as tears streamed down her face, it was one of those night that you were clueless to their upset." Brie explained. "Yet when he laid her down and placed the shirt over her, she settled right down; snuggling into the shirt and breathing it in. Of course, he just smiled at her and ushered me back to bed with him. I was awed at the action yet relieved. Since then, anytime she feels alone or upset, she grabs that shirt and hold onto it for dear life. We never stopped her."

"She's really that close to him, huh?" Amber smiled.

"She is papa's girl." Brie sighed.

Nora chuckled along with the women, trying to do whatever it took to rid the negative thoughts that ran their heads. Yet one thing stood out to Nora as the men were gone and it wasn't adding up.

Pulling her laptop back into her lap, she reread the locations and letters sent to the nations around the world. It was a child's game really, the 'if you want it, you gotta come get it' situation. But for war, it seemed out of place. She scanned everything that she could think of to access locations and break-lines, to firewalls and hidden codes, she searched the information before her as she felt the women's eyes.

"Lost in the laptop again?" she heard Lily ask, "She's as bad as you Brie."

"I have deadlines for stories to make. She's hunting." Brie replied.

"Bigger question is, what?" Amber added.

She just hummed at the women, the only reply she could give at that moment as her fingers flew over the keys and her eyes never leaving the screen. She was lost, she couldn't figure out any loop hole that was false or that things weren't what they... only then did she notice the glitch. She stared at the map harder as she watched it glitch again as the men's naval vessels headed closer and closer to the source.

"Brie I need your laptop, now." she ordered as she placed the piece on the small table.

Within minutes, Brie brought her's to Nora, lit and ready for action. Plugging in numbers and codes, she gained the same screen as hers, waiting to see what would be different. Yet there it was, the same glitch again. Her heart raced as the thought of something hidden deep within the maps and messages were so blindly overseen by her eyes. Moving back to her own, she watched as the glitch repeated itself, there was only one thing that could be possible, and she prayed she was wrong.

Finally, she gained the worlds governments upon her laptop as everything from security codes to locations of bunkers and missile locations were before her, yet she ignored it and went straight for the space stations and satellites of the nations. She pinpointed her satellite and accessed the codes to see within, it seemed normal to her. Nothing was out of place as her hand scanned each code and number, yet something seemed off. Finally, it caught her eye. There within the numeric code of the military's naval system, there sat a set of numbers that didn't belong. Looking back at Brie's laptop, she zoomed out the map to see the advancement getting closer just to see the long line of buoys. It had to be.

Removing the numbers and setting things right, Nora watched on the other screen as Genesis's fleet disappeared in a flash, just leaving one single vessel in the waters. Horror filled her as she stared at the screen, the three women looking over her shoulder.

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"Genesis's naval fleet." she replied as she skimmed the messages for more clues.

"Wait... according to Alfie, it was huge. It's why they were going to strike." Amber stated.

"Yes, to the untrained eye." Nora explained, "Yet things aren't as they seem. Since the guys found people within the governments and within the security of the nations and such, we've been trying to tighten security as best as possible, yet there were things that did get passed us. Stupid me didn't look hard enough. They got into NASA's base and the governments as well and accessed the satellites, doing whatever they pleased with them, including giving a false location and sight. The buoys there are able to screw up the sonar and make it seem that there are more than one is in the water. The messages have been sent in locations, yes that's true yet they're so far away from their real source."

"What's their real source then?" Brie asked.

Nora broke down every email they have ever received to date, trying to see what she could find. With one key stroke, she found herself in Genesis's main computers.

"Oh, my god, I'm in their base."

There thrown before her was their intelligence as she accessed whatever she could, pulling whatever she needed to help Yao and the others out as best as she could, just to find messages to each of the leaders. Breaking down what she could, she finally got it solved, only to gasp in fear.

"Grab the kids." she said, throwing everything before her one the thumb-drive.

"Nora what do-"

Nora cut off Amber as she pulled the drive out and handed to her, "Get the kids, now!"

She was frantic as she dialed her phone up, she prayed that they'd answer her and listen to the truth before her. As the women gathered the children, she was lucky that both Carine and Eliza answered her and didn't give much hesitation to her words as she handed Brie the laptop.

"Nora!" Lily shouted, "You haven't explained anything, what's wrong?"

"Who can drive the best out of the three of you in your conditions?" she asked, heading to the garage.

"I can now." Brie stated, "But I will not do anything until you explain-"

"It's a diversion. Genesis wanted the guys to go after the ship it was their whole plan." she said turning the car on.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked as they placed the children within.

"They wanted the men away from us." she finally got out, "They aren't after the nations they are after the Capitals and Cities. And they are on their way to Berlin, and London, and here right now!"

No other words needed to be said as the girls got into the car, holding the little once close to them as Brie put it in drive, "What about you?"

"I have to get my laptop, it has everything. The thumb-drive just has the basic information we need to understand what is going on here. I'll be right behind you, just get to Tainjin and call Im Yong, he'll help us the rest of the way." she assured them.

With a single nod, Brie drove them out of there as Nora went back inside to grab the piece only to find it closed as a man stood over it. His eyes pierced into her as he slowly made his way over, her heart raced as she felt herself back up from him only to have Ng and Wing yell at her to fight.

And fight she did. Everything that Yao had taught her, she placed against the man. Two more entered the room as she finally got him on the ground. One good thing about Yao, he had weapons hidden within the place to look like decor. Grabbing the staff that laid against the wall, she disabled the one to have the other pin her to the table. A jab and a high kick move him off her as she swung the staff down upon his head. She moved around them, doing whatever she could to keep them down for her to escape, only to stop suddenly as pain filled her head.

Her body collapsed to the floor as a fourth, hidden man appeared to her sight. They mumbled something to each other as her vision and hearing blurred into one, just to have them smile down upon her as they picked her up. Her mind raced to Yao as the women within her begged and pleaded for her to fight, yet she couldn't move. All she knew was she fucked up and things were going to be much worse for her.

The sea seemed calm as they saw the enemy before them. He waited on bated breath to make a move, and he wasn't alone. All the men before him were itching for the same thing. Enough was finally enough. So far fifteen nations sent in ships and soldiers to their command, to let them do as they pleased. For Yao, it was finally time.

One of his soldiers approached him, message in hand from the other ships. Within it was the ready on fire for them. He sighed as he handed the note to Francis.

"About time, we are finally close." he said, laying the piece down.

"Fire when we see the whites of their eyes." Alfred stated, his eyes never leaving the fleet.

"As bloody as our war was, I completely agree with you Alfred." Arthur came up beside him.

His mind was a fire lit to life and ready to consume what got in his way. Watching the women and children like he did was enough for him to throw any sort of general war out of the way and go straight into carnage. He could see his Nora, withering in pain like the girls, leaning on him to make it stop. Quickly he shook his head, ridding the thought away as the alarms sounded.

"Ser, tselevoy diapazon." a soldier called out.

"Khorosho, prigotov'sya." Ivan ordered as soldiers scattered upon the deck.

"Finally." Ludwig said as he approached the bridge.

Yao couldn't have agreed more as the guns and missiles were ready to fire. Just then, a soldier flew into the room.

"Taichou!" the soldier yelled as he saluted Kiku.

With a bow and a nod, he handed him a set of papers. Waving him off, Yao waited to see what was in Kiku's hands only to see his face twist in confusion.

"What's the matter Kiku?" Feli asked.

"It can't be, it doesn't make sense." Kiku said, his eyes darting back to the fleet, "How?"

"What is it man, spill it?" Arthur spoke impatiently.

"According to the infrared, there's no one aboard the ship."

"Excuse me?" was all Alfred said as Yao went to Kiku's side to read the papers.

Sure enough, there was only one ship on the map containing no life on board. What the hell? Looking back at the fleet, he saw the buoy's sitting along the water in a line before Genesis's fleet, then his mind whirled.

Grabbing the radio's head, he thought of one thing, "All ships aim for the buoys and take them out. Fire at will."

Within second, the air was filled with explosions. One right after the other as the water was sky high and hiding the ships in sight. After a few moments, it quieted down as the water and mist fell back to the salty water, only to reveal one ship. Dear god he was right.

"What the hell?" Alfred stammered.

"Where's Genesis?" Feli asked for them all.

"Sir, there's an urgent message coming from England." a soldier yelled.

"Then bloody answer the damn thing!" was Arthur's reply when he hit the button.

"About damn time you answer!" they heard Allister's voice echo the bridge.

"What's going on Al?" Arthur asked.

"It was a set up from the start. They knew you'd all go and attack them. We were all blinded by it, they set us up and we fell right into it."

"Allister dude, you aren't making much-"

"They don't want you fools, they want the Capitals and Cities. If it wasn't for Nora finding it out, you all would come back home to empty houses."

Nora figured it out, so what did that mean for the girls, "Where are the girls?"

"Once she called Carine, we were able to get Thomas and Juliet to my land. Both are fine along with Marie and Adeline. Eliza didn't hesitate to get them out of there. Brie, Lily, and Amber are with Im Yong, along with the children as we speak. After we got everyone out of there, Genesis went and destroyed the places they were at."

Yao faltered back as he listened to Allister speak, he just noticed one thing, "Allister, is Nora with them?"

A heavy silence filled the air, "I'm sorry Yao, she wasn't with the girls. We checked the place and it seemed she put up a hell of a fight, but they just out numbered her."

He felt his world collapsed into itself as he could see her fighting to live, to make sure the girls and children were safe and that he was ok as well. He just didn't want to think any farther than that yet it was staring him in the face as Allister spoke once more.

"I'm sorry, they have her."


	10. Chapter 10

Emptiness and nothingness. That's what she felt. There was nothing left anymore, just the will to keep going. Her whole body ached yet was numb at once. She wasn't sure what day it was or if it was morning or night, she just knew that she was in hell and they were keeping her alive for as long as needed.

Nora watched as the man named Doss walked around the room she was held in, talking discretely to Alpha as Sayer and Thales watched over her. These were the men that were after all of them, the ones that started this war and belief against people. She wanted to know so much, to figure out what was going on but she stayed silent. They demanded her to talk, yet she kept her mouth shut, hiding all emotions that she could as they did whatever they could to make her talk. From hours alone in the dark to brute force, she spoke not a word to them. And it pissed them off.

"You gonna say something today?" Sayer asked as he gently took his finger down her cheek.

She held back all her emotions, showing no reaction to his touch. She could feel the women within coming to surface to help her, to have her mind escape the physical world.

"Quit playing with her." she heard Alpha speak up, "We'll get her to talk. Just got to have the right motive to."

"I can give her some reasons to open that pretty mouth." Thales placed his hand upon her shoulder, giving a tight squeeze.

"Now boys, you played hard with her earlier. Let the woman heal. She's no good to us dead." Doss scolded them.

It was one thing she was glad for with the spirits, they had her escape any type of hell that they placed on her until it was safe to go back. Having her float between all of China's history and her focus on Yao. Her heart sank, what was he thinking now? How scared was he that she was in their hands and what they were doing with her? She didn't want to think it yet it was what kept her mind alive as Wu comforted her within.

"Alright boys, be gone with you to your posts." Doss said as the hums of the computers came to life, "I need to have a little chat with our girl here."

With disgruntled scoffs, the three of them left, leaving her with the head of Genesis. He stood in front of her, just to drop down to his knees attempting to look her in the eye. His hands ghosted up her thighs, rubbing them gently as it sent a sickening twist to her stomach.

"Now, I need you to be a good girl and do as told ok? You do what I want and you won't get hurt and I'll make sure the boys won't play so rough next time. Plus, you'll get more food and water than normal, and maybe, I'll get you a real bed instead of that heap in the corner. How's that sound?"

Her gaze met his, his grey eyes boring into her as he gave that despicable grin, "Good girl. Now I want you to set up the same protection that you gave the boys at home. You do that and everything I said will be yours."

Her mind contemplated the thought as her mind raced with the programs and codes she'd need, just for an idea to pop into her head. She gave a small nod of understanding; his smile grew even wider.

"Very good." he said, moving behind her to untie her, "Now as I said, you do that and you'll be good. You don't... well, let's just say I don't want to be you. No funny business, we can see what you're doing."

Nora just sat there, giving a simple nod as he left the room, the locks sliding in place with the buttons outside the wall. It was her only chance. Since entering this hell hole and being shuffled from place to place, she had learned how they all functioned as a group and how their security worked as well. They were smart, she did give them that, but not as smart as her. She knew where the camera was within the room as she limped her way over to the large computers, and she was going to use it to her advantage. Typing in her lines of code, she accessed their security as he asked her to do, placing what she needed to their security, but the best was that it would only last an hour and set off a ping to the nations. She also gained access to the cameras, finding her own as she watched herself type upon the vast machines. With multiple clicks and moving from point to point, she repeated herself in different arrays as the camera recorded her. With one final click, the security footage was repeating the same video over again to Doss and his cronies.

She had less than twenty minutes to get out of her room and to the main computers she had seen before being shuffled around. The small side panel to the door popped open with ease as she maneuvered the wires and had it slide open on her command. Checking her surroundings, Nora darted for the location, staying as low as possible and praying her leg didn't give out. Finally, she was there and no one was insight as they spoke in another room of the next moves of attack.

Nora hurried as fast as she could, accessing their messages to Yao and the others just for her to do the same, this one setting another ping to her location and what to expect. Within seconds, it was sent and her firewalls back up in protection as she made her way back to the room. Slipping in, she had it slide back into place, just in time for her to place the metal panel back and for her to be in front of the computers once more as the recording ended.

She sighed in relief, that it was finally over. The boys had the locations as the security was still up for Doss and the others to see and dwell over as she sat within the room with a guilt free mind. She stood up to go back to her chair and have them find her where they always did only to have a cold chill run up her spine, something seemed off.

"Think you are smart huh?" the cold voice spoke behind her.

Before she knew it, she was on her back as Doss was sitting on her chest. Nora gasped as she tried to fight for air as his knees pinned her arms down.

"Now, I offered you a deal that you couldn't turn down, yet you went and sent an S.O.S. off to those nosy men. Although, you did keep up part of your deal, yet you still disobeyed." his hands reached for something as his body continued to pin her down.

"I didn't let the boys know you were bad. They would've had a field day with you, so I'm going to be nice, and just take away the things you used most for your work." he said lifting the large brick above his head.

It donned on her what he meant, she tried to squirm away, to break free of his hold, yet it was useless. The spirits weren't fast enough to take her to the past as the brick came down on her right hand. Nora screamed out as she felt the white-hot pain shoot up her arm.

"I told you to be a good girl." he said lifting it again, just to have it come down on her left.

Her voice grew horse as he repeated the same thing twice on her, her body grew weak as her hands were useless for her. He threw the brick aside and grabbed a small bottle from his pocket.

"Did you really think I was done?" he smiled down to her as the scent of chemicals caught her, "Oh no sweetheart. I'm far from done with you."

His grip on her chin was bruising as he aimed the opened bottle at her eyes. Nora pleaded with him, to show anything to her. Yet she knew it was pointless and all she could do was prayed that Yao got here soon before she took her last breath as he poured the contents down upon her.

The game of cat and mouse was old. It was wearing him out as well as he looked out over the water's edge. The Hai river gave him no solace as his mind worried and prayed over Nora. It had been so long without her and the men and women of computer science were nowhere as good as her to finding sources and protection. Every time they got close to Genesis, they jumped away nearly thousands of miles away, dangling the fact that they had Nora still in front of their faces.

It took Alfred and Arthur holding him back as he received the news, he wanted to go and find her, to bomb and destroy everything that was Genesis, yet they were right in the end. If he had done that, he would've hurt Nora in the process. So, there he stood, waiting for any glimmer of hope.

His eye caught a white flash not far from him as the high sun slowly began to sink. Turning to see the source, he saw Kiku standing at the water's edge, looking like he was saying a prayer, just to drop something into the water. Yao watched as the man just stood there, his face stoic like usual yet he could see the worry and fear that plagued him.

"Kiku?" he called out.

"Oh, apologies Yao, I did not mean to intrude on your peace." he apologized and bowed to him, "I will leave you be."

Curiosity and wonder hit Yao as Kiku tried to slip past him, only to be caught by him, "What were you doing, young one?"

Kiku was silent, his eyes never facing Yao. His body stiffened as Yao's grip tightened on the man, he was curious as to his actions and his doing here as well.

"Just doing something that I stopped many years ago."

"And that would be?"

Kiku turned to face him, it was only then did Yao see the real emotions lay upon his features. The lines of worry and fear, yet hope laid within his eyes with a spark of love.

"Before her death, she told me that one day she would be back to me. That things would be better. She told me to guide her back to me and to do that, I was to drop a blossom of the Saukra into the water, every day at the same time." Kiku explained, "I did that for over forty years until I eventually gave up. It wasn't until Arthur gained Juliet, Alfred found Amber, and Marie came into the group of us was it then I began the ritual again. I just pray and hope that she's out there again."

Yao didn't realize that Kiku had that running on his mind like the rest of them, that he too prayed that his Capital was out there waiting for him.

"Kiku, know this, so far we have all gained a capital. Both close to us and far. Don't worry, she's out there little brother."

A small smile crossed his face as Yao patted his shoulder, "Just keep that up. If anything, she's just waiting for the right time to get to Japan."

"Hai, I can only hope so." Kiku nodded to him, "We should head back to the others."

His own heart stopped for a moment, entering that building was nothing more but a reminder that Nora was missing and having god-knows-what happening to her. Yet with a heavy sigh, he agreed and followed Kiku within.

The others stood there in wait as they entered, the bleak, unmoved faces were his answer to any news about Genesis and Nora. He approached the large desk before him, looking at the scattering papers of news articles, military whereabouts and what they have uncovered so far. Looking at it was just another punch to the gut as Genesis was laughing at them, just being two steps behind them. He was almost ready-

"Yao!" he heard Im Yong yelling over everyone within the room.

He looked up to see him panting and wide-eyed. His usual hyper antics were nothing like this, this was serious.

"We got a ping and a message!" he announced, "Nora's alive and she's being held twenty kilometers from here according to the pings!"

Gasps and murmurs filled the room as Yao stiffened straight up, she was alive and not far. He moved for the door as the others followed quickly behind.

"Dude where is she?" Alfred asked him.

"One of China's abandoned places." he replied, his mind set on getting there as fast as he could, "Wonderland."

It didn't take them long to get themselves there and into the hideout within the place. Nora seemed to have tripped most of their security for them as they slipped past more guards and military equipment.

"Good god, they have more than we planned." Arthur said as they passed another set of missiles.

"Da, I don't think any of us were thinking... hey, this is from Russia." Ivan stated as he looked at the weaponry.

"You ain't alone, mines over here. And over there is France's." Alfred pointed out.

Moving to ha higher platform, they looked down into a large hole underneath the amusement park, realizing they had weaponry and vast military machinery from every country worldwide. How on earth did they get these?

"Someone has a lot to explain huh?" Feli said as he touched the Italian flag on the one Humvee.

"That they do." Francis replied.

Yao's eyes shifted back and forth over the men walking around, guarding and talking as others were loading up the equipment into larger trucks. They were attempting to leave. They could gather everything they had and move as fast as they could without being noticed, that was how they couldn't keep up with them. They had to have large scales like this waiting in other locations besides their main base, now all that plagued his mind was where Nora was.

A set of chuckled caught his attention as two men walked under them, they all ducked down, waiting for them to pass before making a move towards the main hull of the place.

"Think they'll let anyone else have a turn?" the one asked.

"Nah, I heard those three had their sweet time with her, she wasn't able to do much. Last I knew, Doss had her screaming. Lucky fuck." the other replied.

Yao heard Kiku talking to him, trying to keep him grounded, yet all Yao saw was red. He launched himself into the air, landing on top of the two men as he sunk his double daggers into their necks. He didn't care if he was seen or causing a ruckus now, he was going to find his Nora, even if it killed him. He heard the others taking matters into their own hands as the small earpiece rang to him as the other nations were sending an air raid to blow the hell out of the place. He had to hurry, he was running out of time.

He shifted through mazes of halls and dead ends, taking down anyone that got in his way. She just had to be here, just had to be, but where?

"Yao!" he heard Kiku yell.

Turning his head a small knife went sailing past his face and stuck into the man next to him, "You are fading out. Keep focused. I heard some of the men say this hall is the holding cells. Search here!"

Looking past Kiku as the man threw off another assailant, he darted down the hall, trying any door he could find and open. Each one seemed either empty or shut tight, in a last-ditch effort, he took out his Type 54 and shot at the electrical panel, the door slowly sliding open to reveal nothing within. He repeated his actions all the way down with little hope in the rooms until he saw the last one. Liquid seeping out from beneath its frame, the dark sticky substance was one he knew too well. In a frantic effort, he shot the panel over three times, finally sliding open just to have him stand there in horror.

There upon the ground was a mess of a body, blood coating nearly every inch of it as tools and pieces of stone and bottles laid strewn around. His eyes found the small table next to the door, the small earring upon the metal tray was all he needed to know, he found her.

"Jùjué!" he ran up to her, carefully lifting her to his chest. "Oh god, no. Nora no."

He looked her over to see the damage done, her leg bent and bruised as the other laid limp, her chest wheezed lightly just the proof he needed that she was alive, her hands were barely recognizable as they were bloodied and torn, her face battered and broken as ligature marks lined her throat. Her eyes bothered him the most, how faded and damaged they were with so much burns around the lids. He let this happen, he didn't get here fast enough.

"Yao?" a faint whisper caught his attention.

"Nora?" he looked down upon her broken body, praying that she'd pull through, "Nora it's me, I'm here. I'm here baby, I'm here and you're safe. We're all here and getting you out of here."

"Ev-ever-y... one...s-sa-fe?" she asked.

"Yes, they were all safe because of you. You did great." he praised her, "Now please save your energy."

"Yao?" she spoke once more.

"Yes Nora?"

"I-I... lo-lov... I... love..." her voice faded as her last breath escaped her, her body going limp within his arms.

He sat there, unable to move as reality sunk into him. She was gone, her last words only for his ears to hear as she slipped away from this world, leaving him behind. It wasn't possible, she was just there not a moment ago, and yet she was gone. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he clutched her to him, begging and pleading that she wasn't gone. He placed his ear against her still chest, praying to heart a beat or a breath, yet he was met with silence.

"Jùjué. Jùjué, no, no, Nora come back. Huílái Nora. Qǐng huílái." he begged as he looked down upon her.

It couldn't end, not like this, not knowing what they all knew and had. There just had to be something. His mind landed on only one thing.

"Ng, Wing, Wu? Please bring her back to me. Please." he pleaded with the spirits within her, the only other hope he had to get what was his back.

Silence was all he was met with as the earpiece went mad with chatter, the incoming air strike nearly upon them. The others searching frantically for him as he held onto Nora with all his worth, praying he was wrong. He was ready to give up everything for her, to just lay down and let the nation fall.

Just to have a single breath fill the air around him.


	11. Chapter 11

He was frozen. A part of him was still amazed that they found Nora and that she became a Capital, yet another half of him wanted to disappear for the pain he inflicted on her as well. He could still hear her beg him to stop. To have them all stop and to let her be, that she had been through enough. His mind faded back to the memories of the day.

 _Hearing her take a breath was the greatest thing on earth at that moment. He felt as if everything was falling into place. That there would be no more issues or worries. The ear pieces screamed out his name as the others tried to find him, tying to beat the aerial strike that was soon approaching._

 _He had to move her and get her out of here. Gathering her in his arms, he heard her intake a sharp breath as his hand grasped one her legs. He looked down upon her again, realizing what would need done. Carefully wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her against him as he went to find the others. She groaned and whimpered against him as he maneuvered around the halls and back to the main entrance where everyone was waiting._

 _"Oh, my god." he heard one of them say as he went by._

 _"We have to hurry, she's healing." he told them as they finally left the hideout._

 _It wasn't long before they were back at the building, down in the medical staffing half of it. Dorjee was the first to see her, his eyes holding the truth Yao knew too well would happen._

 _"Her hand must be done by surgery, Kachina can do that with no issue and set everything back, but you and I know too well-"_

 _"Yes." he cut him off, "I know what is to come."_

 _Even nations had to hurry and reset bones and joints before they began to heal, it was something they learned all over time and how to fix it alone as well. Yet he didn't want to hurt her any more than she was. Laying her on the table, he prayed it would be fast and quick for her, that it wouldn't linger. But when Dorjee took her foot in his hand, she gasped and tried to move away._

 _"Gǒupì." he muttered under his breath._

 _He held her against him, keeping her arms snug to her body as he attempted to hold her still for them to set the bones back. She knew it was coming, she tried to move away, telling him with what little voice she had to not do this. It killed him, listening to her beg to not let this happen, and he was powerless when it began._

 _The sounds would echo in him for all eternity as the bones came together and joints aligned, yet her screams of agony would be the strongest. Pleading and begging in a mix of Chinese and English for him to stop, that she had enough, and almost wishing death. He felt like a monster, letting this happen yet knew things would be ok after all was done._

Yao shook his head of the memory, he hated how it got to him so easily. He had Nora and that was all that mattered. Picking up the cup, he made his way to their bedroom as he tried to think of what else to do to make her comfortable, only to find an empty bed.

"Nora?" he spoke in curiosity, slowly growing into panic, "Nora?"

He searched the room for anything out of order, and trace of someone else within his home, yet there was nothing and she was nowhere in sight.

"Nora?" he ran out of the room, trying to think of where she could be.

Panic and fear were settling in as he tried to find her, each room he looked in empty of life. She couldn't have gotten far, it wasn't possible but as he searched the last room, she was still nowhere in sight. He frantically went back to the bedroom, hoping he missed something, yet there was nothing there.

"Nora! Nora where-" he ran by the entrance to the back courtyard to finally see the red silk standing out in the rising sun.

Walking outside, he saw her sitting at the stairs edge, her eyes fixed near the small pond as she listened to the magpies sing to her. Yao couldn't help but awe over her, how the light gave her a subtle glow, her hair long and flowing past her shoulders, the bruises and cuts upon her body now a forgotten memory. As of now, her one leg was specially wrapped to help her muscles and her hands still bandaged from the multiple surgeries. As much as he wanted to stare at her, he knew she needed to be resting inside.

"Nora, what are you doing out here?" he went beside her, "You should be inside resting."

"Sorry Yao, I didn't hear you come out." she replied, "I'm fine though, don't worry over me."

"I can't help but do so, so please come in." he said placing his hands on her arm.

"No Yao, I'm fine I swear."

"Nora please, just-"

"I'm tired of being in the dark Yao." she told him, "For so long that all I ever saw. Nothing but a dim room. I want to be out here."

He was silent, he really wasn't sure what to say. He never asked or questioned her captivity nor to what they did to her. He never pushed any of it, yet he was pushing her to go and be isolated within a room that was slightly darker than the rest. He listened to what every medical Capital said to him and took it all to word, he just didn't think it would affect her in a way.

"You did nothing wrong Yao. You were just trying to take care of me, I know that and I'm thankful for it too." she assured him, "I just want to be outside."

With a sigh, he sat down beside her, pulling her close to him as he watched the birds bounce back and forth between the magnolia branches, following close to their mates as they gathered things for their hatchling not far away. He noticed that Nora's gaze followed the birds, her gaze trying to pinpoint them in the yard.

"Nora, what can you see now?" he asked.

She smiled, "I can see the outline of the garden, the silhouette of the red bridge to the pagoda, and the wall of the home. I can see the colors as well, not fully defined yet there. It's still blurry but better than it first was."

It amazed him how the Capitals could heal so fast like them. When he brought her home, she could barely move any part of her body nor see anything as well. Now she could grasp the cups, limp lightly around the home and now see more defined things.

"Yao, I want you to tell me the truth."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"How long?"

Oh that. A while back, she had asked how long she was gone. He didn't have the heart to say exactly, for most people never lived that long in that type of captivity, yet she withstood hell itself to live.

"Please Yao, I just-"

"Almost five months, give or take a day." he replied, "Then after we got you, you were in and out of consciousness and the hospital for a month."

"So, six months I have missed" she looked down at the ground, "Is that all it really was? It felt so much longer."

"Do not dwell on it Nora, there are so many better things before you now. You are home and safe, that's all that matters."

"Six months? Wait, the girls!" she exclaimed, "The girls and children, how are they? I missed six months of them, tell me Yao. Tell me!"

"Calm down, don't want you hurting yourself." he chuckled at her. "Well, Thomas is doing quite well. His heart seemed to heal itself along with his eye, doesn't have twenty/twenty but still much better than thought. His right arm is messed up due to the attack, but unless you are on top of him, you'd never notice it. He just can't straighten his arm out and he only has four fingers upon his hand, doesn't stop him from crawling into trouble. With that, Arthur and Juliet have thought of having another baby and Alfred and Amber are expecting one as we speak."

He saw her eyes light up with the news of the Capitals and Cities, "And little Grigori was born first then little Pierre not long afterwards. Both Ivan and Francis are happy with the girls. Alexei is taking being a big brother well so far as do the Bonnefoy children. Adeline is running around and starting to mimic her father and uncle which terrifies Marie to death, but both are doing good."

Her features changed for a moment, "Marie was expecting when it all happened, what happened to the baby?"

Yao gave a saddened sigh, "The attack on Berlin was too much for Marie's body and she miscarried. But I do know that they are trying again, so maybe they'll be another one on the way."

"Poor Marie. I can't even imagine." was all she said as she looked at the ground. "Yao, what have the doctors said about me, after..."

"Don't say anymore, please." he asked knowing what she meant, "You are fine. Both within and outside your body. Do not worry over that. You need to heal and that is what we will focus on."

Nora leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. He gave her a small hug, holding her tight to him as he took in her scent, kissing her head. He didn't want to let her go, couldn't imagine doing so.

"Maybe once I'm all healed we can focus on something else."

"And that would be."

He heard her give a small chuckle, "Little feet."

He smiled at the thought, she was more eager than him it seemed, yet he couldn't complain. Cupping her chin, he raised her face to his, placing a well-deserved kiss to those sweet lips he missed so much of.

"Once you are healed, Tiánxīn."

Giving another kiss to her, he pulled her against him, just to watch the magpies fly off to their next, back to their awaiting hatchling and giving Yao the greatest amount of hope he could ever have.

Fin

Epilogue

The water lapped at her legs as she sat upon her board. She watched as the sun slowly drifted down below the horizon as she waited there. She knew it was coming, it was a never fail. Every day at the same time, no matter the weather, it was there. Calling out to her to grab and show her the man once again.

"Oi Harper, get your ass out of the water. Curfew is gonna be starting soon." someone yelled from the beach.

She turned the board to see her best friend standing on the water's edge, "I'll be out in a moment, Scarlet."

"Come on Harper, I'm getting the shits of you in the water like this every day. I can't hack it much longer."

"I said I'll be in, just wait."

"Quit being a sook and get your ass in here!"

Harper flashed her the finger as her eyes scanned the water again, "Rack off."

"Fine then, let the blue heelers find you and give you a bashing."

Harper turned to see Scarlet leave as the heavy thought of getting in trouble laid heavy with her mind. Ever since that Genesis group made itself knows, countries have locked up their borders and made a curfew to follow to be safe. She knew Scarlet was right and that she had to get out of the water. Sighing in defeat, she started to paddle inward, just to hear the light whisper call out.

She shot up, looking all around, finally her eyes landing on it. Making her way over to it, she grasped the little piece within her hands, finally making her way to the beach. Once she secured her board within the hot sand, she sat upon her knees as she looked at the little blossom in her hand. Her dreams full of the flowers and trees that lines the streets, the sweet smells that filled her with memories not her own.

But of all things was the man she saw. The warrior, strong and confident. She wanted to know so much more about him and each blossom that came to her, just gave her glimmers of him as she held it. Showing so much of him of multiple years and eras. This one seemed different, more recent as she saw him stand at a rivers edge, whispering to the blossom. He placed a small kiss to its petals and dropped it into the water below.

Harper could almost feel that kiss as she held the flower within her hand. The more she found these the more her mind was being made. She was going to go and find him.

"What secrets await me in Japan, little blossom?"


End file.
